My Mistake
by Yaoifan101
Summary: While hunting with Edward Jasper nearly kills Jacob mistaking him for a wolf, but what happens when Edward does the same...and actually does bite Jacob? What will the outcome be and how will this effect Jacob? turns into Edward/Jacob yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Jacob knew that someone must hate him...someone somewhere just found it amusing to make his life hell. Jacob had simply been walking through the woods in his wolf form, minding his own business.

He had done his patrols already so he was just taking a nice stroll, it was the afternoon now. But what Jacob was completely unaware of was that 2 certain vampires happened to be hunting.

...

Meanwhile in another part of the forest was Jasper and Edward. Jasper had to hunt a little more frequently since he wasn't used to this whole 'vegetarian' thing. Jasper was standing on a tree branch, while Edward was standing on the ground looking over the land. Both of their eyes were ink black at this point.

"Jasper stop making me so calm," Edward said in a slightly annoyed tone. Jasper looked down at the other boy.

"I'm not trying to make you in particular calm," he said. "I'm sending out calming vibes to slow down the animals in the area so we can hunt them with more ease."

Edward looked around smelling the air but nothing was hitting him.

"Damn it! Why is nothing out!" he asked. Jasper jumped down from the branch landing with ease on his feet. Lifting up his hand and brushing his hair from his eye.

"Lets keep going obviously there's nothing to be gained here."

...

Jacob continued to remain blissfully unaware as he walked. He stopped suddenly his ears becoming erect, he cocked his head up. That was odd.

For some reason Jacob felt oddly...calm. Which was just weird but for whatever reason he suddenly felt very relaxed and calm. Despite this Jacob continued to walk, while glancing around. Wondering what the cause of his sudden relaxation was.

...

Jasper stopped, holding his arm out causing Edward to halt as well.

"..I think I might be getting something.." he said looking around. Edward looked at him. "I'm starting to get some of my calming signals back, which means something must be effected by them."

Edward watched the blonde carefully. Jasper walked over to a section of trees when the scent of an animal hit his nose. And that was all it took for Jasper to bolt. Edward blinked looking over to see Jasper suddenly rush off in a direction.

...

Jacob glanced around he had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach for some reason. There was something off about all of this. Jacob let out a silent growl, which expressed his nervousness.

Jacob came to a sudden halt again. He picked his head up his ears becoming alert. Unbeknownst to him Jasper was lurking in the brush. Jasper's mind was to glazed over with a hunting instinct. So much so that he didn't take the scent into much consideration or why there was a wolf in Forks.

Jasper was crouched his eyes focused intently on his prey. His tongue ran over his fangs for a moment as he looked at the wolf. It pleased him to sense the uneasiness in the animal. The wolf was large to..he wasn't sure why there was a wolf here since wolves weren't native to this area.

He grinned slightly at he watched intently. The russet brown wolf stood still picking its head up its ears perking up. It turned its head around scanning the area, reminding Jasper of a deer slightly. He smirked again, how befitting.

Jacob wasn't sure what it was but something wasn't right. And then in a blur he felt something tackle him. He yelped in surprise his heart sky rocketed from the sudden attack. He felt his mind catch back up with him and he let out a snarl baring his teeth as he got back to his feet.

His mind was unfocused so he wasn't exactly sure _what_ was attacking him. He snarled and lunged for the blurred target but widened his eyes to find he had sunk his teeth into air. Jasper looked at his prey, who had missed him and was now standing there. Jasper sensed his confusion and knew that he had surprised his prey. He smirked in self satisfaction. He took the opening and lunged with impressive speed.

And tackled the large wolf to the ground and pinned it on its back. Jacob stared with wide eyes as he was pinned on his back. He finally made out who was above him.

And was even more shocked to realize it was Jasper. Who currently had his fangs bared and was ready to sink them into Jacob's neck. Jacob normally would have tried fighting back but he was in a sort of shock right now and whimpered slightly.

Jasper leaned his head down his fangs inches from drinking all the blood that animal had to offer him. When-

"Jasper stop!" Edward shouted at him. Jasper blinked picking his head and looked at the vampire.

"Why the hell should I!" he asked he was pissed off he'd gone through the trouble of tracking and pinning his prey, and now his adoptive brother was preventing him from eating it!

"Jasper that's not an animal," Edward said. He himself having been concentrated enough to take into account exactly who's scent it was. Jasper looked at him as if Edward was an idiot.

"What do you mean not an animal?" he asked. Was Edward suddenly a complete moron! Edward looked at the blonde.

"Look," he said pointing to the wolf. Jasper looked back down at his prey to find a very human Jacob laying there looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Oh..." Jasper said. "Sorry about that." he said and pulled back to a kneeling position so he was not hovering over the younger boy.

Jacob didn't reply..his mind was still to surprised to think.

"Jacob?" Jasper asked raising a brow. Edward walked over looking down at the wolf.

"Well I think you successfully scared the shit out of him," he said. He sighed kneeling down by the boys head. "Alright come on snap out of it pup," he said snapping in front of his face. But Jacob didn't seem effected.

Edward looked at him and then looked back at Jasper.

"I think you might have put him into shock," Edward said. He glanced at Jacob, "And quite possibly scarred him for life." Edward groaned rolling his eyes. He huffed before looking back at Jacob.

"Alright well we should probably take him to Carlisle..after all I don't think it will go well if his pack finds him like this."

He just didn't want to have another stupid fight with those werewolves. Jasper nodded in agreement. "Alright fine."

"Come on get up mutt," Edward said lifting his back up slightly, Jacob felt his head go light when the blood rushed back through him...it made him feel dizzy. He felt his vision go black and felt himself fall unconscious.

Jasper groaned, "Great."

...

Jacob let out a silent moan as he stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes slightly blinking a few times. It was slightly blurry...and so was his memory. He could remember walking around the forest..and then being attacked and- then everything hit Jacob like a sack of bricks. He shot bolt up right his eyes shooting open.

His head whipped around rapidly breathing heavily. Now he was really confused.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked. This place didn't look familiar at all. This was beginning to freak him out.

"Oh good you woke up," a voice said. Jacob looked over as the blonde vampire entered the room. Jacob looked at him..he remembered him..his name was Carlisle he was pretty sure. Wait...why the fuck was he here!

"Where the hell am i...and why the hell are you here!" Jacob asked what was freaking him out was the fact he couldn't remember anything. He wasn't sure how he got here..or why he was here. Carlisle looked at the boy for a moment.

"Jasper and Edward brought you here." he said. "They said Jasper accidentally mistook you for an actual animal..and nearly killed you."

Jacob felt himself calming down slightly he breathed deeply before speaking again, "Alright..that still doesn't explain why I'm..where am I again?" he asked looking around the room.

"Your at the Cullen estate..as for your other question they said you went into a form of shock when Jasper attacked you. You passed out and they brought you back here."

Jacob looked around again letting the information sink in. "Exactly..how long was I passed out for?" he asked. Carlisle looked at the wolf as he walked over to the bed.

"A good 3 or 4 hours," he said calmly while taking the boys wrist and checking his pulse. Jacob widened his eyes.

/_4 HOURS!/ _he shouted in his head. Jacob then realized something and glanced at the blonde vampire.

"Uh..he didn't...you know did he?" he asked. His memory wasn't crystal clear so he wasn't sure. Carlisle glanced at him.

"What..bite you? No, luckily not." he replied. After all god knows what would happen then. Since no vampire had ever bitten a werewolf. Not to mention what that would do to the treaty. "Well you seem to be fine now."

Jacob sighed slightly, "I can..go then right?" he asked. Carlisle nodded. Jacob turned putting his feet on the ground and blinked. "Um...where did these clothes come from?" he asked. After all when he shifted back into his human form he didn't have his clothes.

And he knew for a fact that these weren't his clothes anyways. He was wearing jeans and navy blue t-shirt.

"Oh..well we couldn't find your clothes, so Alice went and got you some."

Jacob stood up, "You didn't have to do that..uh how much do I owe her?" he asked. He really hoped she didn't spend to much money on them. Carlisle glanced at him.

"Oh don't worry you don't have to pay her back," he said. Jacob frowned slightly and looked at him again.

"Um..that kind of makes me feel like a free loader though," he said. Wait..why the fuck was he talking to VAMPIRE!

"Don't worry you did her a favor in fact, Alice's hobby is dressing other people up." he said. Jacob sighed and turned to leave the room.

/_THIS IS SO FUCKING INSANE!/ _he shouted in his head. He found the stairs and walked down them and then scrunched up his nose. To smell the very strong scent of vampires. He glanced over awkwardly looking at the vampires.

Edward glanced over to him, "You know I'd appreciate it if you stopped shouting your thoughts, your starting to give me a headache."

Jacob glared at him slightly, damn cocky bloodsucker.

"Well..how nice of you to insult me when I saved you from being mauled," Edward said. Jacob grunted slightly realizing that the leech was right. He _had_ saved him from becoming Jaspers next meal.

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled. Jasper looked over at the wolf.

"By the way sorry about almost murdering you," he said as if this sounded completely normal. Jacob looked at the boy oddly for a moment.

"No problem leech, just try not to make it a habit." Jacob said. "I have to go," Jacob said and eagerly headed out the door.

He ran back to the reservation while thinking of the strange thing that had just happened. He shook his head slightly as he came to a stop at the reservation.

He let out a sigh and began walking to his house..he was tired. Sam looked over when he spotted the boy.

"Hey Jake!" he called. Jacob stopped as Sam walked over to him. "Where were you, you've been gone for hours," Sam said. He raised a brow looking at Jacob up and down. "And where did you get those clothes? And why the hell do you smell like those leeches?" he asked. Jacob sighed he was to tired to explain all of this to Sam.

"I'm tired Sam can I tell you later?" Jacob asked. He walked past Sam without waiting for his answer and walked into his house. Going straight to his bed and laying down on it.

Yes, someone somewhere must really hate him.

TBC

_**yes i know strange plot so far but i was just sitting around thinking about this because i had a similar thought about this...and my actual idea comes like..later..possibly like next chapter but i did it like this first...and it in this case it was of jasper hunting and finding jacob..but not realizing it was jacob and so on...but originally i had thought of edward and..well i can't tell you the rest because that will spoil it...kind of i don't know REVIEW!**_


	2. What have I done?

At the Cullen house things were buzzing about the event that had just occurred.

"That could have turned out very bad," Edward said looking at Jasper.

"Yes it could have been, we're lucky that it didn't." Carlisle said. "We need to all be more careful when we're hunting, remember we don't even know what would happen if a werewolf was bitten."

Rosalie leaned back with her arms crossed, "I don't see what's so important about this, the mongrels fine right? And besides what's the worse that could happen to him, it's not like he's a human."

"Thats just it we don't know what would happen," Alice said. "It could do anything," she said her voice trailed slightly. "The worst it could do is probably kill him..it could have the same effect on him as it does humans and turn him into a vampire." Alice said fear notable in her voice. "It could have no effect at all...or.."

Rosalie looked at her, "Or what?"

"Or I suppose...it could mix up," she said. Edward sighed leaning back.

"You mean like a hybrid, well I personally don't want to find out what would happen if a werewolf were bitten, so lets just leave it a mystery."

...

Meanwhile Jacob had been laying in his bed...all night long. Not sleeping..just laying there. He wasn't sure why he wasn't sleeping at all...perhaps it was because he could faintly smell those bloodsuckers on him.

"God!" Jacob groaned slamming his pillow onto his face. He was so pissed off that he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking back to what had happened in the forest. What surprised him really was how he reacted to all of it.

It still shook him up really thinking about Jasper's fangs so close to his neck. That's what made no sense after all he'd been hunting vampires for awhile now. He always went right into battle and was never scared of them. He was made for fighting them!

Yet..why was it that this seemed to shake him up? Perhaps it was because he'd never actually been pinned by a vampire. Nor had a vampire ever tried to bite him...or..well ever gotten that close to doing it he should say.

Jacob sighed again and closed his eyes and felt himself starting to fall asleep finally.

And what felt like less then two seconds later..he woke right back up. He opened his eyes and looked at his clock.

9:00 AM

Crap, normally he was up earlier and for good reason. He had morning patrols to do. He quickly rolled out of bed and grunted in pain. He rubbed his head and untangled himself from his sheets. Jacob stood up and rushed out the door.

He came to a screeching stop to find Sam standing in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late Sam," he said. Sam looked at the younger boy for a moment.

"Jake now tell me what happened yesterday," he said. Oh, right Jacob had almost forgot about that.

"Oh, right that..." Jacob took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Okay Sam this might make you flip out but i assure you everything is fine."

Sam raised a brow but nodded growing very curious now. Jacob took another deep breath before speaking.

"Okay I went off on a walk after my patrols..thing is I was in my wolf form. Jasper and Edward happened to be hunting at that time too...Jasper mistook me for an _actual_ wolf and attacked me."

Sam widened his eyes and Jacob saw the alpha's eyes flare in anger.

"But Edward stopped him so I'm not hurt!" he said. The last thing he needed was for Sam to start some kind of war. "The thing is is that his attack kind of surprised me so I sorta...passed out, they brought me back to their house and had that doctor look me over."

"Which is why I was gone, why I have new clothes and why I smell that way," Jacob finished. "Now I should get going on my patrols."

Jacob was more then happy to bolt. He really didn't want to be around Sam when he gave him news like that.

He was glad to have time to himself now. It gave him more time to think, and with all of this going on he needed all the thinking time he could get.

...

Later that night Edward was having his own problems. The vampire groaned rubbing his head slightly.

"Edward are you alright?" Esme asked. Edward picked his head up.

"I nearly forgot, yesterday after we brought the mutt back here we never went back out to get food," he said his voice was frustrated and annoyed. Because a hungry Edward is not a pleasant person to be around. "Esme I'm going to go hunt alright, I'll be back in an hour or so."

...

Jacob wasn't to sure what it was, but on his night patrols the forest always seemed creepier. Jacob made sure this time before he transformed to tie his jeans on his ankle. Jacob breathed in the late night air as he walked.

He looked up at the bright moon that was shining above him..it was pretty much the only thing that was giving light to this dark forest.

His ear twitched suddenly and he picked his head up. Odd. Jacob brushed the feeling off though.

/_Probably just a squirrel or something/_

...

Oh how unaware Jacob was. That for a second time he was being hunted. Edward growled silently, he was so damn hungry! He had needed to feed yesterday and a day later he still hadn't!

He was going to go crazy if he didn't get some blood in him soon. He continued to stalk swiftly and silently through the trees. His eyes burning pitch black with thirst, he could feel the venom practically dripping from his fangs. Edward widened his eyes when the pungent scent hit him.

It drowned out his senses..it drove him crazy. He needed desperately to sink his fangs into something and by that smell...something was very close to him.

...

Jacob stopped again he felt uneasy...this was just like before with Jasper. Jacob felt like he was being watched...being hunted. And quite frankly it scared him. Jacob lifted his head up sniffing the air carefully. But his senses were being challenged by the fear that was filling his stomach. Jacob growled in frustration.

He shifted back into his human form. He quickly pulled on his jeans and stood up. He looked around carefully again...he knew he should defiantly head back to the reservation.

That's what his instincts were urging him to do and Jacob knew never to doubt his instincts. Jacob prepared to turn around when he felt something slam him to the ground.

/_Not again!/_

Jacob groaned as he opened his eyes waiting as they rolled back into his skull. He blinked to see Edward over him.

"Oh god Edward get off of me!" he said. He had gotten freaked out for nothing. Jacob tried to shove the boy off of him but was surprised when Edward pinned him to the ground with impressive force.

/_Damn he was strong!/_ Jacob grunted slightly and glared at Edward again, "Let go of me leech!" he said with more force. Edward glared down at him.

Jacob widened his eyes slightly he knew that look all to well. He stared into the boys pitch black eyes and knew he needed to feed.

"E-Edward get off of me..I'm not an animal remember?" he said. He could feel fear spiking back inside him once more. Because Edward wasn't Edward anymore..and Jacob knew he was to far gone to listen to reason.

All that mattered now was that Edward fed. Jacob gulped and could feel himself shaking against the older boys hold. He was terrified...he was utterly helpless against Edward now. Because a vampire that was thirsty was much stronger then a vampire who had fed. And twice as dangerous.

Jacob felt his heart beating faster and his blood rushing through his veins. All he could do was stare into the vampires eyes. Edward hissed at him baring his fangs. Edward leaned down inhaling his scent and Jacob heard a low growl emit the vampires throat.

He knew the fact that his blood was pumping so furiously was making him more inviting to Edward.

"E-Edward..y-you can't do this," Jacob stuttered out. Edward hissed again his grip tightening on the boys arms making Jacob cringe.

Edward felt he could control himself no longer and he leaned down and sank his teeth into the wolf's neck.

Jacob's eyes filled with agony as he felt searing pain overtake his body. He shut his eyes and screamed.

The scream pierced through silent midnight air, filling the air with the agony that the scream expressed. The feeling was like nothing Jacob could describe, it was so painful! He felt like he was being torn open with knives, and at the same time being sucked of his energy.

He felt tears stream down his face from the intense pain. He could smell blood and feel it running down his neck. He could feel himself dying.

Edward was drinking his blood and relishing in it, as his venom seeped into the body below him. God his blood was amazing, like nothing Edward had ever tasted. Animal blood couldn't compare to how rich Jacob's blood tasted as it drained down his throat. Edward could hear Jacob's screams worsen as he dug his fangs eagerly into his neck.

He wasn't sure if he could stop, his blood was just..._so_ good. In the midst of his utter bliss Edward felt a spark of consciousness return to him. As his thirst was filled he could feel his mind clearing up allowing him to think. And as soon as the realization hit him he immediately withdrew his fangs.

He gasped slightly panting heavily as he stared down at what he'd done. He stared in horror at Jacob who laid below him.

Blood running heavily down the side of his neck, his screams finally dying in his burning throat. Tears ran down the wolf's cheeks and his eyes were half lidded and becoming dimmer.

Edward lifted his hand up covering his mouth in horror at what he'd done.

"Oh my god...what have I done?" he asked. Fearing the answer. "Jacob?" he asked he could still feel his pulse but it was slowing. He felt panic surging with in him. "Oh no Jacob, Jacob come on you can't die."

Edward leaned down closer to the child's face making sure he was still breathing. Jacob whimpered in the back of his throat..it was weak and painful. Edward felt the horrible guilt sweeping over him.

He closed his eyes resting his head on the younger boys, "I'm so sorry." he said. And opened his eyes again and quickly gathered the boy in his arms.

And ran toward the Cullen estate.

TBC

_**YES! this was my original idea..so what will happen to jacob? i will probably write this whole thing within like a day..whatever unlike a lot of my stories i have like everything i need to write i i really hope you guys like this so please review i really hope this turns out good. because honestly i got distracted a lot writing it so im afraid its not as good as i could have made it! I'M SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Newborns and Test results

Edward's mind was rushing with panic as he ran home. How could he have been so stupid! He felt so disgusted with himself for doing this. He could smell the boys blood still, he could feel it seeping through his own shirt as he held the boy.

God he just hoped it wasn't to late. Once he arrived at the door he threw it open. The other Cullen's looked over and looked shocked with what they saw standing there.

Edward's eyes were frantic as he stared down at Jacob who was in his arms. Bleeding from his neck the blood staining Edward's shirt and was still slightly smeared on his chin. Jacob's eyes were half lidded and they looked like they were becoming dimmer by the second. As if he was fading.

"Carlisle!" Edward said as the doctor rushed over to them.

"Edward what happened?" he asked in a deadly serious tone. Edward shook his head.

"I can't explain everything right now! I bit him on accident and I couldn't stop! You need to help him!" he nearly shouted. He couldn't find it in him to be calm and collected. Carlisle only nodded and took the boy from him.

Edward watched as he rushed the boy into the makeshift hospital room they had upstairs. Edward stood there feelings of fear, disgust, panic, and guilt were flooding him. He could still hear Jacob's screams echoing in his head.

Alice looked at Edward, "Edward...how could you?" she asked. She couldn't grasp it at all. Edward furrowed his brows as if he couldn't even grasp the concept himself.

"I-I didn't mean to it was all an accident!" he said in desperation.

"What do you mean an accident!" Rosalie asked anger fueling her voice. Even if she disliked the mutt..she wouldn't wish something like _this_ on even him.

"I was going crazy because I hadn't fed in days, I couldn't control myself when I caught his scent!" he said.

"You've been controlling yourself for years! And yet you couldn't stop this one damn time!" Rosalie asked standing up with fists clenched. Edward was never really effected by Rosalie's rage. But this one stung.

"I don't know! I just couldn't damn it! I didn't mean to bite him!" he said trying to defend himself. Even though he knew this was all his fault. And there was no excuse for the deed he had just done.

"Well what the hell are we going to do if he dies! Huh Edward how are you going to explain that to his pack!" she shouted at him. "Do you honestly think they'll give a damn when you say you didn't mean to! They'll start a war!"

"Alright stop it you two," Esme said. They both looked at her and silenced. "Now..we still don't know what the outcome of this will be, and there's nothing we can do now its already done."

"All we can do...is hope that Jacob will be alright, and if not...then we'll just have to figure something out."

...

Upstairs Carlisle had laid the child down on the bed where he had been the previous day. He grabbed a small towel and pressed it to the bleeding wound on his neck. Jacob made a small sound of pain at this.

Carlisle looked over the boy to see darkening marks around his wrists. He frowned slightly as he looked at his face. He could see his eyes becoming more and more dim. His body felt slightly colder then before. And his heart rate was slowed.

And at this point the fear of unknowing crossed Carlisle's mind. For he knew not if Jacob was dying...or being reborn.

He leaned down slightly to the boys ear just enough so he would be able to hear him.

"Be reborn into the form of your soul's choosing."

The words were not above a whisper, the words he had spoken held their own hidden meaning. That meant let happen what is meant to happen. Carlisle only hoped that it was not meant to end with death.

...

"I'm going up there," Alice said finally as she stood up. She had been hoping to receive some sort of vision but nothing had come up. And she couldn't take waiting any longer.

"Me too," Jasper agreed standing up with her.

"Us too," the others said and they all made their way upstairs. Alice was the first to walk in with Jasper behind her.

"Carlisle.." she asked. Her voice unsure and full of worry and fear for the answer. Carlisle looked at her for a moment and looked down again.

"I can't be certain...but all I know for sure is that the venom is defiantly effecting him in some way." he said.

Edward looked down at the boy, and felt the guilt surging through him once more. Jacob let out a groan his eyes slightly open. He appeared to be trying to sit up. Carlisle helped the boy sit up slightly, he looked unresponsive though.

"Jacob?" he asked. There was a silent groan as Jacob's eyes fluttered slightly for a moment. They leaned forward the air becoming thicker by the second. Carlisle looked at him.

"Jacob?" he asked again. Looking directly at his face. Jacob lifted his head slightly looking at the doctor when his eyes opened.

But in an instant had changed from dim to enraged, and shifted from brown to blood red. Jacob hissed at him.

Causing everyone in the room to jerk back when the realization hit them. Jacob was a newborn.

Alice stared at him before stepping forward slightly, "Jacob.." she said carefully. Jacob's gaze shifted to her he growled baring his fangs slightly.

"Jacob..please calm down it us," she said hoping he had a sliver of reason still in his mind. Jacob hissed at her and in a flash lunged at her.

Jasper glared at him and quickly intercepted the wolf and knocked him backwards. He stood in front of Alice glaring at Jacob while tensing prepared to go at him again. Jacob hissed at him snarling when he saw Edward and Emmett try to grab him.

He snarled grabbing Emmett's arm and flipping him over causing him to crash against the floor so much that the tile cracked. Edward growled back at Jacob, momentarily pushing aside his guilt. He knew he created this monster from Jacob, and he was intent on stopping it as well.

Jacob was crouched prepared to do the same to Edward that he had done to Emmett. Because right now Jacob was like Edward had been before.

He wasn't Jacob right now. All he knew was there was an unmistakable blood lust haunting him. The only thing that he knew was the rush of anger and strength that was surging through his body. Because now he didn't know where he was...he didn't know who he was or who these people were. And it didn't matter either.

Jacob lunged forward at Edward, who in turn rammed against Jacob fighting his new born strength. Jacob was sent crashing against the wall successfully putting a dent in it. He opened his eyes and snarled at Edward.

But Edward wasn't Edward to him..he was his enemy. Jacob ran toward him with his new found speed and managed to ram Edward in to the wall as well. He had his hands gripping his shoulders his nails trying to dig into his skin. Edward growled at him, his amber eyes burning into Jacob's crimson red.

Jacob widened his eyes suddenly grunting and cringed. Edward blinked and looked behind Jacob where Carlisle stood with a needle now stuck into the boys shoulder.

Jacob growled silently his eyes sinking closed. As they drug began to effectively sedate him. He groaned and fall against Edward. Who in turn grabbed the boy to prevent him from falling over.

He looked down at the unconscious wolf for a moment before looking around at the room. Seeing what the newborn had managed to do to it.

"Edward..help me get him back on the bed," Carlisle said Edward simply nodded. And lifted Jacob from the ground and walked over to the bed and laid him down.

The other inhabitants of the room crowded around the bed once more. Alice looked at Carlisle again.

"Carlisle..does this mean he's..." she couldn't bring herself to even finish that sentence.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, I'll have to get a blood sample and then that should tell me what he is. That could have been a reaction to the venom so it's still uncertain what he is now."

Carlisle walked over to a drawer and opened it pulling out a syringe. Walking over to another box and placing the needle on the object and walked back to the bedside.

He pressed the needle into the wolf's arm and watched as the vile filled with blood. He brought it from the boys skin and looked at it for a moment.

"I'm going to take this to the hospital and test it," he said.

"Yeah but what do we do if he wakes up?" Jasper asked looking over at the other blonde.

"He shouldn't wake up for awhile..I gave him a pretty high dosage of that sedative, so he should be passed out for a few hours if not the whole night." he looked down at the teen as he said this. "That should be long enough for the newborn blood to recede anyways."

With that the doctor left the room leaving the other Cullen's to stand there watching the boy. All except Edward.

He couldn't find it in himself to look at him now. Edward had done a lot of bad things in his life..but this was by far the worst thing he'd ever done. What hurt more was that Jacob was just a child.

The fact that he did something like this to such an innocent child was tearing him up inside. It sickened him that he could still taste Jacob's blood in his mouth. It sickened him more that he loved the taste of it.

He was so disgusted with himself.

...

During that night they all stayed in that room and didn't leave. They continued to watch the sleeping teen. Edward could hear the questions running non stop in their heads. And Jasper had been sending out calming vibes to everyone in hopes to sooth their anxiety.

But even Jasper's power was doing little to help. Because the question still remained...what would Jacob become?

And more importantly what would they do once they knew? How would this change things? All of it was making Edward's head hurt, he would have asked them all to stop thinking about it so much. But he knew he was in no place to speak right now.

So they all sat in silence watching Jacob and eagerly waiting for Carlisle to return. And for Jacob to awake.

...

Emmett sighed and looked at his watch to see it was now 7:00 AM. They had sat all night and so far nothing appeared to be happening.

Just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in. They looked over on edge waiting for him to say something. Edward was separate from everyone else. He was currently on the side of the bed that Carlisle was on. But he was in the doorway really leaning his back against the wall.

Carlisle remained silent though much to the vampires confusion. Before they could ask him out loud a groan broke the silence of the room.

And all eyes went to the bed where Jacob was. He appeared to be waking up, his eye twitched slightly as he let out a moan.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open and he began blinking. They all let out a sigh of relief to see that his eyes were no longer red. However they weren't brown anymore either, they looked amber like the rest of theirs except lines of brown were picked up in them. Making them looked slightly different from the rest of theirs.

Jacob looked around in a slight daze as he recollected his thoughts.

"Wha..where am I?" he asked. This all seemed oddly familiar like deja vu. Jacob widened his eyes slightly when he remembered what had happened before. He sat up and cringed slightly.

"Wait what's going on?" he asked.

"Relax Jacob your safe right now," Carlisle reassured. He paused for a moment before speaking, "Edward attacked you..you remember that right?" he asked.

Jacob blinked as he looked at the blonde but nodded slowly.

"Good, now do you remember what else he did?" he asked gently. Not wanting to set the boy off to much. Jacob looked down as he searched his memory when it all rushed back.

_"E-Edward..y-you can't do this."_

Jacob's mind was suddenly filled with the images of Edward above him and sinking his fangs into his neck. He gasped and his hand shot up to his neck. He felt panic surge through him when he could feel the bite marks there.

"W-Wait...am..am I a-" he asked with wide eyes. They all glanced at him and then back at Carlisle. Who frowned slightly.

"Well we weren't sure..awhile after you were bitten you were a newborn..do you remember that?" he asked. Jacob searched his head there were small blurry bits and pieces though.

"..I'm not sure," he said.

"Well..afterwards I took a blood sample and now we should know what you are." he said as he opened the folder he was holding.

Everyone stared on the edge of their seats for his answer. Carlisle looked at his folder and back to Jacob.

"Well...it appears that.."

[**i totally wanted to put a cliff hanger but I didn't!]**

"Your a hybrid Jacob."

Jacob's eyes went wide and were filled with despair and shock. He looked down at the bed then he felt himself shaking slightly. He wished suddenly that he would open his eyes to find this was a bad dream.

"This," Jacob said bringing his hand up and putting it on his head. Unable to grasp the answer he got. "This can't be happening." he said in denial. Despair filled his eyes then as the truth began to come to his mind.

He covered his face with his hands, "Oh god." he said. His shoulders trembled as he felt his eyes tearing up. "Oh god no." he said as sobs began to wrack his frame. The others looked at him in pity and sympathy.

Alice frowned standing up and sitting on the bed with him. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head by his shoulder. While looking at him sadly feeling compassion for the young boy.

"Its okay Jacob," she said soothingly to him. Rosalie frowned silently walking to the other side of the bed and sat down. She seemed hesitant, but put her hand on the boys back.

"Yeah, every things going to be alright." she added. Carlisle looked at the three before looking over at Edward.

Edward stood there with his hand covering his mouth staring at the wall in front of him. His eyes holding the despair and guilt that tore through his heart. Edward turned his head looking over at Jacob. He was sure if he could cry he would be. He couldn't be more disgusted with himself then right now.

He shut his eyes moving his hand from his mouth and covered his eyes. His teeth clenched slightly expressing the pain that he was currently in.

"God," he said silently. He turned his head from them shaking it slightly in distress.

"What have I done to you?"

TBC

_**YES! i finished this chapter and there is more to come! I personally love the thought of a vampire werewolf hybrid and the other reason is that i love jacob being a wolf way to much to make hi a full vampire...because i would totally not be able to get over him not being a werewolf anymore so i make him a hybrid. But i really hoped you liked it because i wrote it all out today because i was like "okay..i really have to write this and i know they're dying to know" so i did write it and i hope its okay.**_

_**so now what will happen? how will Jacob be after it sets in..how will he be around the cullens how does being a hybrid suddenly change him and how will he act around edward? OH I CAN JUST SMELL THE RATINGS! lol review!**_


	4. Sorry doesn't change things

Edward had left the room shortly after this unable to be in the same room. He felt to much self loathing to be in there with them. Sure he may have not liked the wolf to much but...he would never do anything like this to him.

He sat down on his bed for a few seconds before shaking his head and standing up. He removed the shirt he had been wearing and threw it in his closet and grabbed a black t-shirt from it and slid it on.

He wondered how he could have fucked this up so much. He had broken the treaty, and on top of that the person he bit was one of the werewolves. He turned Jacob in to a hybrid and pretty much crushed him in doing so.

God knows what will happen when his pack finds out. They might stage an all out war against them for what Edward did.

Edward groaned hanging his head. He had really fucked up.

...

Meanwhile in the other room where Jacob was, Rosalie had kicked everyone out, except for herself and Alice. Jacob hadn't said anything since he'd stopped crying. Jacob barely cried if ever in his life, it just wasn't him.

But he felt so lost...he didn't want any of this. All of this had just been forced onto him by some sick twist in fate. He hated it because he had had no control of the situation at all. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do wrong?

Why did he deserve this? He had been minding his own business and minding his own life. But for some reason someone wanted to ruin everything, he woke up and now he wasn't himself. And he never would be that anymore.

That's probably why he had cried so much...he was just so confused. He didn't understand how or why this was happening to him. He didn't know what to do. He cried because he knew that he would never be who he was before. Because there was no way he could go back in time and stop this all from happening.

He knew that he'd have to live his life like this. That's what scared him so much...it was because he didn't know how to live like this. He didn't know how people would react to him...what his pack would think of him.

And now he was letting everything sink in...and he just couldn't find anything to say now that it had. He kept wishing that he could press rewind. Or open his eyes and realize he was still laying in bed.

But he knew in the back of his mind he wouldn't, pain couldn't be this real in a dream. Alice and Rosalie were looking at him hesitant to speak to him. In fear it might hurt him more in a way.

"Jacob?" Alice asked hesitantly. Jacob let his eyes drift over to her. "I-Its really not all that bad," she said trying to smile. Jacob's expression was like stone though. And not effected at the least by her words.

"Not for you." he said his voice barely held any emotion. Alice frowned in response. "How can you even be in the same room with me?" Jacob asked. Alice blinked in question. "Don't I smell like a wet dog?" he asked his voice slightly bitter.

"..Actually..you don't really smell like that anymore," she said. Jacob blinked raising a brow at her. "You smell kind of like...cinnamon.." she said. Jacob looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "I guess your scent changed because of the change."

She shrugged at her own reasoning and Jacob went back to looking down. "Are you hungry or anything...or...do you still want human food?" Rosalie asked unsure of wether he had acquired that vampire trait.

Jacob shook his head, "No..I just don't have the stomach to eat right now."

Jacob personally didn't really want to do anything right now. He barely felt like breathing. He just couldn't believe all this was happening so fast. Jacob closed his eyes for a moment.

"_E-Edward get off of me,"_

Jacob winced slightly opening his eyes again. It felt like every time he closed his eyes he could see that moment. Like relieving it.

There was something that did escape him though, in the time that Edward was biting him. He had grown weaker and was nearly unconscious. So he had only been slightly coherent through that whole event. And he could remember voices...feelings, blurry images. He closed his eyes again remembering the moments after he was bitten.

-Jacob's POV-

_Pain was coursing through my body, as I felt his fangs retract from my neck. My strength had been drained significantly. My eyes were starting to close now I felt tired. I could feel the bruising grip on my wrists loosen and I could hear a sharp intake of breath. I let my eyes drift to the blurry figure in front of me. My eyes still clouded with the tears that continued to drip down my cheeks._

_I was pretty sure it was Edward...but my memory was fading as well. It was becoming difficult to stay awake when I heard him speaking._

_"Oh my god..what have I done?" his voice sounded fearful. Which I found strange, since I don't think I've ever heard him talk like that. I could feel a cold touch my wrist again, "Jacob? Oh no Jacob, Jacob come on you can't die."_

_I wished I could tell what was going on but my fading consciousness was making this very difficult, but his words did manage to make me try to stay awake. The sound in his voice urging me not to go to sleep...although I wasn't sure why._

_I could feel his breath on my face now and I let out a whimper. Half of pain and of fear. I looked at the figure's face again and I could make out the look on his face. It was full of guilt and fear. I felt myself slipping again as I felt the cold grace my forehead this time._

_"I'm so sorry," the words were a whisper. And I wanted to reply or at least ask what was happening but then I felt my body leave the ground and the cold overtake me again. It made me want to fall asleep. I closed me eyes for a moment and opened them to find everything zoom past at a rate that made my head spin._

_The next thing I knew I heard more voices. These were different ones, I tried to see what was going on but at this point i could barely keep my eyes open. I could feel my body shifting the cold momentarily leaving my body before it returned._

_I could feel something pulsing in my chest...waves coursing from my neck. There was a thick scent of blood and it made me feel sick. In the distance I could hear people yelling. I felt the cold once again leave me as I was laid down._

_I could feel pressure against the wound on my neck and I moaned. I was so tired and fighting to stay awake was draining my energy even more. I could hear a whisper then._

_"Be reborn into the form of your soul's choosing," the words confused me. But they seemed to strike something in me. I wanted to ask what he meant but at that moment I felt the pulse in my chest become much harder. And then I felt everything fade away._

_-Normal Pov-_

Jacob opened his eyes as a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. Rosalie looked over and stood up walking to the door and opened it.

Her gaze immediately shifted into a glare. Edward stood there silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice sharp and it held enmity. Edward almost winced at the tone.

"I just want to talk to him," he said. He only wanted to apologize that was it. Even though his mind was secretly filled with fear of the reaction he'd get from the boy after what he'd done.

Rosalie held her glare standing firmly in the doorway denying him passage. "What makes you think he wants to talk to _you_?" she asked. She felt a protective instinct over the young hybrid now for some reason.

"Look I know I don't really deserve to talk to him, but I need him to know how sorry I am," he said desperation in his voice. After all he was going to live for an eternity, he didn't want to have to live with his guilt for an eternity. Rosalie kept her arms crossed standing still.

"Fine...but don't you dare try anything Edward," she said the threat very audible in her voice. Edward nodded to her. Rosalie then turned into the room and told Alice to come with her. The pixie looked at the blonde and seemed hesitant but stood up and left the room.

Edward stepped forward and felt Rosalie grab his shoulder. He looked back at her as she glared at him.

"If you do anything, I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb," she said before releasing him and finally walking down the hall with Alice.

Edward sighed and looked over at Jacob he frowned sadly as he carefully shut the door behind him. While keeping his eyes locked on the figure.

"Jacob?" he asked. He saw the boy tense. Edward walked to the side of the bed looking at him. "Jacob..I want to talk to you.."

Jacob frowned keeping his eyes on the bed. He felt a mix of emotions, anger, hatred, fear, sorrow. All directed toward Edward. He didn't want to look at him..because he felt hatred for him because he had done this. And yet there was fear swimming in his heart because he feared that what had happened could repeat itself.

Edward frowned his non beating heart tugging slightly when he heard the boys thought.

"Jacob please just listen to me," he said carefully. Not wanting to spike any new emotions for him. Jacob felt his eyes heating up suddenly, he turned his head. Edward in the blink of eye appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Jacob please just talk to me," he pleaded. Jacob looked down again keeping silent, his chest was hurting from all these mixed emotions. "Jacob please just listen to me," Edward said again. Jacob finally looked at the older boy.

His eyes brimming with tears the emotions he felt for the vampire showing brightly in his eyes.

"Well maybe I don't want to listen to you," he said his voice cut into Edward. Edward looked at him praying he could take back everything he had done.

"Jacob I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry?" Jacob asked giving him a disbelieving look he glared painfully at him. "Sorry doesn't change anything. Sorry doesn't change what you did to me! Sorry can't help me Edward and if you think sorry is just going to magically fix everything then your wrong!" he said.

He felt tears stream down his face. Edward felt the guilt and pain increasing and it hurt.

"Jacob I-I wish I could take it all back I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Edward tried to desperately explain it to the younger boy. Jacob cringed slightly shutting his eyes for a moment he shook his head opening his eyes and kept them to the ground.

"Don't even say anything," he said turning his head from the vampire. Edward stood there he felt so broken from the rejection he had gotten from him. Jacob lifted his hand covering his eyes with it.

"Jacob I-" he started but was cut off by Jacob.

"Just get out," he said. Edward stood there in silence before casting his gaze down he closed his eyes in defeat. He opened them again and turned around and left the room.

Rosalie and Alice were waiting for him to leave and as soon as he did they quickly walked into the room. Sitting on either side of the boy comforting him. Holding him and telling him everything was alright. Even if they knew everything wasn't.

Edward stood next to the door leaning against the wall. His expression was full of guilt and pain as he listened to the hybrids broken sobs. And heard the girls attempting to comfort him. Edward closed his eyes painfully as he sank down against the wall. He covered his eyes with his hand again.

And even though he was unable to cry.

He could still feel something swelling in his eyes at that moment.

TBC

_**OH MY GOD! I'm really surprised this is getting so popular i looked at the alerts and i was like "" lol but thanks for being so supportive i luv that i'm getting so many reviews for this its really getting up there and since you guys are loving it so much i really wanted to get this chapter done as soon as i could. I really didn't want to make you guys wait to long. Note I wasn't all to sure to put in this all i know is i wanted this to recap on kind of everything thats happend expressing jake's feelings on everything so far and edwards. And i wanted to get through the first attempt of edwards to apologize to jacob. but tell me what you think I promise it will get better. By the way i need a bit of help with all of this so if you have idea's please tell me.**_

_**I'm still sort of thinking about how i'm going to route jacob's pack thing with everything. So please offer me any idea's you could have thanks REVIEW!**_


	5. When you loose everything

Later that night the mood was settling over the house. Jacob sat on the bed looking at the ipod in his hand. Alice had let him borrow it incase he wanted to use it to fall asleep to something. Jacob scrolled through her songs for a few moments before settling on one.

He put the headphones on and laid down. He waited a few seconds before the song 'Hide and Seek' came on. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

...

Edward was laying on the bed in his room his arms behind his head, one of his legs casually hanging off the side of the bed.

He wasn't sure why the rejection had hurt so much. After all..it's not like he was expecting Jacob to instantly forgive him. Hell, after what he had done how could Jacob just forgive him. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if he had been in Jacob's shoes.

He sighed softly at his own thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the young wolf though. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to him. He was surprised with himself that his bloodlust had grown so strong that he had just ignored Jacob's plea's.

But Edward's thoughts had been about as logical as Jacob's had when he was a newborn. He began to wonder though how he would be able to get Jacob to forgive him. He could tell it wouldn't be easy to.

Edward closed his eyes upon this thought. His mind was drifting when images that weren't his own began to drift into his head. He recognized them relentless of this fact, they were of Edward biting Jacob.

Edward picked his head up realizing the thoughts themselves were coming from Jacob. He stood up walking out of his room into the hall way. Apart from reading people's thoughts Edward found that if he concentrated he could pick up their dreams as well.

He walked down the hall to the door and opened it slowly looking into the room. He stepped inside and looked over at the boy's bed to see him sleeping. He could see the headphones in his ears and recognized Alice's ipod.

He walked closer to his bed and stood at the side of it. While focusing on the boys dream.

Or in this case nightmare.

...

_Jacob cringed when he fell onto his stomach. He cringed but picked his head up looking behind him before trying to stand up. Only to be shoved down once more._

_Jacob looked behind him with wide eyes at Edward who was currently preventing him from escaping._

_"E-Edward get off of me," he said. Edward hissed turning him onto his back while holding his wrists in a vice grip. "Let go of me!" Jacob said trying to struggle free of his grasp._

_Edward growled at him while tightening his already bone breaking grip. Jacob cringed as he felt his bones grinding against each other._

_He let out an almost blood curdling scream when he felt the boys fangs sink into his neck. All the while the venom seeped into his body and began running through his veins. The sky above him was suddenly blurring together and starting to blacken around the edges._

_The life being sucked out of him while the thickening scent of blood began to practically choke him. The awful scent mixing with the salty scent of the tears that rapidly ran down his face. The heat of his own body clashing with the cold pressing against him. The only sound was his screams of agony._

_..._

Edward widened his eyes when he saw the images cut off and he realized the young Quiluete was waking up. He used his speed and rushed out of the room. Jacob opened his eyes and blinked.

He sat up and slowly took the headphones off. He looked around with a slightly confused look on his face. He could have sworn...No.

Jacob rubbed his arm slightly before reaching up and placing his hand over the marks on his neck. He knew Edward was truly sorry for what he had done. But for some reason Jacob couldn't bring himself to forgive him. Not yet at least...his emotions of hatred and fear for the vampire were still too strong and fresh.

Jacob sighed removing his hand and closed his eyes laying back down. He just wanted to sleep for now.

...

Well night had turned into day and Jacob awoke that morning. He looked around the room for a second, taking into account where he was. He picked his head up when he heard the door open he turned his head.

To see Carlisle, who he recalled had told him the news yesterday.

"Well good to see your awake again," he said. Jacob looked at him for a moment but said nothing. The doctor didn't comment on this and walked over to the side of the bed. "I'm just going to check your vitals." he said.

Jacob raised a brow slightly as he watched the blonde take his wrist to feel his pulse, "Vitals? Aren't I...half dead now do i even have vitals?" he questioned.

"Well since I can still feel a pulse I'm guessing that you do."

"Look, I need to go see my pack," Jacob said. Carlisle looked at him for a moment.

"Are you sure thats such a good idea? After all it's not completely certain if they'll let you go back."

Jacob frowned slightly before taking a breath, "It doesn't matter if its not a good idea, I have to see them." Jacob said. "They need to know...I can't just avoid them. I need them to know." he said.

He did need them to. He knew the vampire was right though...it was uncertain if they would let him come back. That's what Jacob feared.

"Alright..I suppose I can arrange for them to meet with us at the border." he said. Jacob said nothing in reply though he just nodded. He could hear the doctor leave as the door shut again.

Jacob closed his eyes letting out a breath.

/_Come on Jacob get it together./_

He told himself hoping it would help him pull himself together. He knew he would have to push everything away for a little bit, at least until he met with his pack.

He opened his eyes and then stood up from the bed with a silent grunt. Noting he hadn't been on his feet for awhile.

He walked to the door and almost hesitantly stepped into the hall. Array's of scents hit his nose that he had never smelled before. Before to him, everyone here had smelled well..like a vampire. Which he had always found quite unpleasant..but he noticed he couldn't smell it now at all.

He looked around realizing he was extremely unfamiliar with the house. He continued to look around awhile before he started walking down the hall.

He looked at the doors and noticed one of them that was open. He walked in finding it was a bathroom. He looked over at the mirror that was hung above the sink, Jacob widened his eyes slightly.

He seemed almost hesitant when he walked up to the mirror. While staring at his reflection, the truth was Jacob hadn't seen his reflection ever since the transformation occurred. He found himself just staring at it in surprise.

He looked different...his eyes were what really surprised him. Before they had been a regular brown..but now they seemed to stick out a lot more. They now appeared to be a gold color like the other Cullen's while his own appeared to be lined with brown. He let his eyes scan over his face his skin seemed only slightly paler then before.

Only lessening the light brown it already was. He furrowed his brows slightly opening his mouth, to see fangs. He lifted a finger up touching one of them as if he expected it to be fake. He lowered his hand again and let his eyes fall to his neck.

He lifted his head exposing his neck as he looked at the marks there. He gingerly reached his hand up again touching the marks and winced. Noticing the marks were sore and stung slightly, he touched them again though gently this time.

He kept his brows furrowed as he stared at them, observing them at angles. Why he was he wasn't exactly sure.

Edward was walking down the hallway to go downstairs when he noticed the bathroom door open. He glanced at it and looked inside to see Jacob standing there awkwardly looking and touching his neck.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. Jacob jumped dropping his hand.

"Nothing," he answered quickly as he glanced at Edward. They didn't say anything to each other but Jacob seemed to be glaring at Edward slightly.

"Carlisle said he's going to call your pack," Edward noted out loud. Jacob broke their stare looking to the side instead.

"Yeah I know that, I'm the one who asked him to," he said. Truth be told he felt extremely uncomfortable being in the same room with the older vampire. Half because he was angry with him and didn't want to be near him. The other half being he was afraid of being alone with him after what he did.

Jacob unconsciously lifted his hand up his fingers touching the mark on his neck. He knew it was such a pussy thing to be scared...but the event had given him some sort of trauma it seemed.

Edward frowned visibly hearing the boys thoughts. Jacob removed his hand and carefully walked past Edward trying to keep as much distance between them as he could manage.

He walked down the hall again and found the stairs and walked down them. He felt like he was having deja vu again. Mainly because he remembered standing there staring at all the vampires in the room before. And he felt just as awkward about it now as he did then.

"We should go now if we want to meet them there," Carlisle said looking at the young wolf. Jacob just nodded as he walked to the door and walked out.

Several of the Cullen's exchanged nervous glances before following the teen outside. Edward seemed the most hesitant to leave though. Wasn't it bad enough he had done that to Jacob..he didn't want to be the cause of ruining the rest of his life.

...

They soon arrived at the border and in a matter of seconds Jacob was face to face with his pack. The members looked less then happy though.

"Why the hell is Jacob with you bloodsuckers!" Sam asked. Not even taking a chance to look at Jacob.

"Now lets calm down, there's no need to be hostile," Carlisle said using his best calming voice he could muster. Even though he knew that the wolves _did_ have one reason to be hostile.

Sam glared at him slightly. But then took that chance to look at Jacob. His eyes went wide when he saw him though.

Jacob frowned staring straight back at him..he knew Sam knew what he was. And he couldn't be more ashamed of himself at that moment.

"Jake...your..your one of those leeches!" he asked. Jacob frowned looking down. Sam snarled loudly looking at the Cullen's once more. "What did you do to him!" he nearly shouted.

"It was an accident." Jasper stated not letting his face give way to any emotion.

"There's nothing we can do about it Sam," Jacob said. Keeping his eyes to the ground it was taking ever ounce of him not to lose it. Sam looked at him.

"Jake...you know we can't let you come back now," he said. Jacob widened his eyes, his head shooting up to stare at the older man.

"What! Why not?" he asked. His voice mixed with shock, anger, and fear. Sam frowned looking down.

"Your not one of us anymore Jake." he stated looking at the boy. His expression firm. Jacob's appeared to be breaking though..he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was already so confused dealing with his identity crisis.

"I'm still half a werewolf Sam!" Jacob said raising his voice. Sam kept his expression firm.

"I'm sorry Jake..but it just won't work." he said. "It's not that we don't all love you Jake...but we can't let you come back..ever." he said. Jacob stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked. Even though he knew very well what was coming next. Sam breathed through his nose before meeting Jacob's eyes again.

"Jacob Black, from this day forward I hereby exile you from the pack." he said. "You are never to return to La Push again." he said.

Jacob stared at him he felt like he couldn't breath suddenly. Sam frowned then.

"I'm sorry Jake." he said before turning around and shifting with the rest of the pack and running off.

The other Cullen's looked at Jacob who was standing in front with his back to them. Jacob stood there he felt something breaking in him. The force hit him so hard that he was forced to his knee's.

They widened their eyes thinking the wolf was hurt. Carlisle and Alice were quickly kneeling down next to the wolf. Looking for signs of injury.

Jacob stared at the ground his breath exhaling shakily.

"Jacob are you alright?" Alice asked. Jacob looked at the ground, he wasn't going to cry like last time though. He didn't know why this one shocked him so much.

"I-I'm fine...this is just way to much to swallow." he said breathing shakily. Jacob's eyes became more distressed when he realized so many things at once. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." he said.

They all looked rather sympathetic of the hybrid now. After all he had just lost...everything. His home, his family, his pack, his species.

"I'm banned from La Push..I don't have anywhere to go, I don't know what to do." he admitted. Carlisle looked back at Esme, he stood up walking over to her.

They seemed to be whispering to each other. Esme held onto her husbands hand and nodded. Carlisle looked back at Jacob, "Jacob." he said. Jacob lifted his head up looking back at the blonde vampire. "..Your more then welcome to stay with us." he said.

Jacob just stared at them he couldn't find anything to reply with. Everything was moving way to fast for him to figure out what was going on. But he knew he didn't really have to reply. After all..it wasn't like he could say no. What choice did he have, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

He felt Alice help him to his feet, and everyone began walking back to the house. Jacob glanced over his shoulder as the boundary line became farther and farther away. Until he couldn't see it anymore.

He stood still as he arrived at the steps that led up to the porch. He stood still looking at them he turned his head looking behind him. He took a deep breath as he turned away.

Because he knew as soon as he walked up those steps...there was no looking back.

TBC

_**YAY i finished by the way i do not own 'Hide and Seek' its by Imogen Heap. So really you can see the pack has mixed feelings for Jacob..they don't completely hate him..but they don't really love him as much as before. As you can see also Jacob's trying to come to terms with everything that just happened. Which is why he wasn't crying he was more shocked then anything. Hope you liked it PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!...Oh and by the way if you wanted to know why i had Rose being really protective of Jake.**_

_**Its mainly because i liked the idea but also because she kind of knows what its like to have everything taken away from you. So she knows kind of what he's going through. BUT REVIEW!**_


	6. A Thirst Ensues

"Jacob it's not as bad as it seems." Alice said trying to calm the wolf down as he sat on the couch next to her. Her arm was draped over his shoulder.

"But..I don't have anywhere to go to school, I went on the reservation," Jacob said. Innerly wincing thinking of the reservation. It had happened but an hour ago and it already stung.

"We can transfer you to Fork's high school." Carlisle suggested. Jacob looked down at the ground. He was so confused, in a matter of days everything had changed so much. He was bitten by a vampire, changed into a hybrid. He was exiled from his pack disowned by his family. And taken in by the Cullen's.

Which also technically made him...a Cullen. Jacob shuddered slightly from that fact. Mainly because he was now apart of the beings that he had been taught to hate. It was a major blow to his mind.

Unbeknownst to him however Edward was watching him from a distance. He felt bad hearing how confused and lost Jacob was. He could hear his confusion and distress being voiced in his thoughts.

But what surprised him was that he hadn't even realized how much Jacob's scent changed. It was quite ...intoxicating actually. The most alluring scent Edward had ever come across.

Jacob smelled liked cinnamon and had the musky scent of the forests. While his scent also seemed..spicy and sharp. But it was delicate at the same time...while it mixed with scents of blossoms. It was absolutely the most alluring and baffling scent Edward had ever smelled.

And he had to say he liked it _much_ more then the wet dog smell. Jacob closed his eyes for a moment willing away the headache that was coming on.

"I think I just want to sleep," he said.

"Alright I'll take you to your room," Alice said. They always did have a spare bedroom. Lucky.

Jacob just nodded and followed her up the stairs. Jacob glanced over at Edward as he walked past. He had a questioning glint in his eyes though as he noticed that Edward's eyes followed him.

He decided to ignore it though and kept walking up the stairs.

Alice led him down the long hall way to a room at the end.

"Well here it is," she said walking in. "I hope it's not to small." Jacob looked around the room. And wondered why she had said small, since the room was bigger then his own had been.

"No, it's fine." he said and walked over to the bed and sat down. Alice stood there for a few more seconds before turning and leaving.

Jacob looked around the room it was pretty simply furnished. There was a closet and small dresser. An empty bookshelf on the wall by the door.

Jacob looked around drinking it all in...realizing he should get used to it since he'd be living here. Jacob laid down on the bed but found himself unable to close his eyes.

In a few days he had gotten a new family, a new house, a new room. Jacob let out a sigh and closed his eyes. And as soon as he did he knew he was no longer Jacob Black.

He was Jacob Cullen.

And that fact made Jacob shudder.

...

The next morning Edward was walking down the hall when he noticed a significant amount of noise coming from Jacob's.

He walked over to see the door already open.

Jacob was sitting on the bed, while Carlisle was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Alice was standing on the other side of the bed and Emmett seemed frustrated.

Emmett was holding a glass with him that was filled with blood. He was leaning over Jacob holding the glass up to him.

"Come on drink it already," he said Jacob kept his mouth shut shaking his head looking at the blood with obvious dislike. His gaze was half fearful and disgusted. It was very obvious that he didn't want to drink it.

Emmett sighed and kept trying holding the glass to his mouth.

"Drink it," he said Jacob was trying to move farther back on the bed and now turning his head away from the vampire. Trying very hard to avoid the glass that kept nearing him.

Emmett groaned and brought the glass away from him again. Jacob let out a much needed breath panting slightly. He looked at Emmett his body trembling slightly.

"I don't get it with other new vampires, they practically lunge when they see the blood and we have to hold them back! But with you we have to try and force it down your throat!" he said throwing his free hand up.

Carlisle sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob please just drink it," he said Jacob swallowed shaking his head.

"No," he said. See that morning Carlisle had come across Jacob who seemed to be acting oddly. Upon further examination he noticed the boy's eyes had turned pitch black. And knew immediately that the boy needed blood.

But as soon as they tried to get him to drink it he refused. Normally newborns fed as soon as they became a new born. But Jacob hadn't fed at all yet so his refusal to drink was taxing his body.

"Jacob you have to drink it," Alice said Jacob shut his eyes slightly and shook his head. He let his head fall down on the pillow as he panted through his teeth.

He was in pain, after all their bodies weren't used to being denied blood when they needed it. So Jacob's body was panicking in a way since it had nothing to feed from.

Carlisle frowned placing his hand on the boys shoulder. Jacob continued seething in pain as the blonde rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Jacob I know its hard but you have to drink it," Carlisle said gently. Jacob shook his head again. Carlisle sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince him to anytime soon.

Jacob couldn't drink it. He couldn't come to terms that he needed to drink blood. Because that would mean he would be just like the other bloodsuckers he was taught to hate. And after the ordeal he had been through he couldn't find it in him to bear drinking the blood.

Because then it would remind him of what Edward did to him. For either reason Jacob just couldn't drink the blood.

"I swear I'm this close to forcibly shoving this down his throat!" Emmett said. Carlisle looked over at the bear like vampire.

"Calm down Emmett, we'll try again later." he said standing up. Ushering for the others to follow out of the room as well.

Esme looked over when she saw them walk downstairs.

"Any luck?" she asked. Carlisle let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No..we just can't get him to drink it, it's starting to worry me." Carlisle said his eyes seemed to be deep in thought. "I fear how much more his body will be able to take, its not healthy for him to keep denying his thirst."

"Sooner or later he'll have to drink though, at one point his blood lust will become to powerful for him to control." Jasper said sitting on a chair with Alice in his lap.

"I don't know, I think what's hurting him is because he _is_ denying his blood lust." Alice said leaning back into her husbands embrace.

"And I've already tried to make him more comfortable with feeding..but even my empathy isn't helping." Jasper said. "I keep sensing a great amount of conflict from him," Jasper noted silently.

"Well I suppose there's not much we can do right now, besides wait." Carlisle said.

...

Edward meanwhile was watching Jacob from his spot in the hallway. He found it quite amazing that Jacob was able to have that much control. He himself as a newborn had lunged at the first scent of blood he got.

He knew it was partly his fault why Jacob wasn't feeding. One more thing to add to his guilt trip.

Which was beginning to grow longer. First he bit Jacob. Then he crushed him by turning him into a hybrid. For that same reason he had been the reason he was exiled from his pack and disowned by his family. And now to top it all off he was part of the reason why he was hurting himself even more.

Great.

Just fucking great.

...

The next day Jacob felt his pain receding slightly enough that he was able to go downstairs at least.

"Me and Jasper are going to go hunt okay?" Edward said to Esme. Who nodded to them. Edward stopped and looked over at Jacob who was sitting on the couch. "Jacob..maybe you should come with us."

Jacob looked at him and couldn't resist the urge making a grossed out face.

"Bleh!" he said in disgust...he couldn't help it it just came out on its own. "No thanks." he said looking away. Edward sighed.

"Look you need to feed, so come on." he said. Jacob glared at him slightly.

"No..I can't..I just can't. Not after what you did..I could never think of doing that to something else." he said. Jacob shook his head again. "No..I refuse to kill something like that."

Edward resisted walking over and dragging the boy out. Edward knew that it wouldn't be easy getting Jacob to forgive him. Because he really did ruin his life.

So what Edward figured would be the best thing, would be to try and help Jacob with the problems he faced with his new life. Starting with helping him feed.

"Fine...I'll kill it for you, how 'bout that?" Edward asked with his arms crossed. Jacob looked at the older boy like he was kidding. But he saw how completely serious he actually was.

"Whatever," Jacob said and stood up. Edward looked at him as he passed him to walk out the door. He could hear it in his thoughts that Jacob didn't intend to feed at all.

Edward sighed and walked out as well.

Once they arrived in the forest Edward and Jasper started to scan out the area for any prey.

"You know..how 'bout you guys hunt and I'll just walk around, and find you later." he said. Jacob just didn't want to be here. Especially after both of the vampires he was with had attacked him before.

Jasper crossed his arms giving him a disbelieving look, "And what prey tell could you possibly do walking around?" he asked. After all...what _could_ he do...he hadn't been allowed on this side of the boundary line till now.

Jacob sighed looking up, "I don't know..burry myself in a ditch, jump off a cliff, kill myself something along those lines."

The two brothers sighed at his answer. Edward looked at the younger boy and stepped forward.

"Fine then I'll go with you to make sure you _don't_ kill yourself." he said. Jacob glared at him because he had really been trying to get away from Edward in particular.

Jacob just growled slightly before he began walking in a direction.

"You go ahead Jasper I'll see if I can get him to feed on something." Edward said. Jasper nodded and took off. Edward caught up with Jacob much to the hybrids displeasure.

Jacob widened the distance between them watching Edward carefully.

"You know I really don't want to be alone with you," he said. Edward looked at him.

"I said I was sorry...I'm not going to hurt you Jacob. I swear that when I attacked you it was purely an accident." he said.

Jacob looked away from him though, "Look Cullen it doesn't matter how sorry you are, because I'm just not going to feel safe around you for a long time." Jacob said. His voice stating it in a slightly harsh way but also saying that, even if he did forgive him he just wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Aren't you technically a Cullen as well?" Edward asked. Jacob frowned at that statement.

"Don't remind me," he replied silently. Edward kept watching the wolf as he walked.

"You know your going to have to except it sooner or later."

"Yeah I get it okay leech, excuse me if I'm having a hard time excepting everything that's just happened to me!" Jacob said glaring at him again. "It's not like this is some small change, my whole life has been just turned around and flipped upside down!" he growled.

Edward remained calm though, "I know."

Jacob gave a silent growl before turning his head away from the paler teen.

"Alright now," Edward said stopping. Jacob stopped as well a few steps in front of him he glanced back at him. He felt uneasy around him right now. Unsure wether he would lunge at him any second.

Edward looked at Jacob, "Jacob...I told you before I won't hurt you, my thirst is controlled enough that I won't start attacking at random."

"Humph sure," Jacob replied. Edward rolled his eyes slightly.

"You however need to feed." Jacob growled at this.

"Look I told you before I refuse to I won't!" he almost shouted at him.

"Jacob you can't _not_ feed, your body isn't meant to go long periods of time without blood."

"I don't care I won't ever drink that stuff! I don't care how much you try and force me!" Edward kept himself calm though. Because he knew if he started to get angry he would either just get Jacob angrier or scare him. And neither would help him right now.

"Jacob, I'm not forcing you, if I was then I would be holding you down and shoving it down your throat, like Emmett wanted to."

Jacob kept glaring at him though.

"Have you realized that I'm not?" Edward asked Jacob looked away from him then. "Look, you stay put and I'll go get something...alright?" he asked. Jacob didn't reply though.

"Jacob..I asked you a question." he said. Jacob glared at him.

"Yeah I heard you!" he said in a miffed tone.

"Jacob..I want you to _stay_ here alright?" he asked. He could hear Jacob's thoughts saying that he would bolt as soon as Edward left. "I'm not going to force you to drink it Jacob...so since I'm being fair with you, you could at least do the same for me and stay here."

Jacob looked at him for awhile, "Fine I'll stay here." he said.

"Good I'll be right back." Edward said taking off in a dizzying speed. Jacob had to blink a few times after he saw him run off.

/_And I'm alone again...God I hate being alone in forests when I know vampires are hunting. Every other time I've been alone in a forest it always ends up with me getting hunted./_

Jacob thought nearly whimpering in his head. God he was such a pussy! He almost wished Edward was here..then at least he wouldn't be caught by surprise.

Jacob blinked when he heard a noise he turned around to see Edward standing there next to a now dead deer. Edward was standing by its head with his arms crossed...as if he was waiting for something.

"What?" Jacob couldn't help but ask. Edward looked at him.

"I told you I wasn't going to force you..but are you sure you can force yourself not to?" he asked in a slightly challenging tone. Jacob glared slightly at him and let his eyes drift to the deer laying by Edward's feet.

Jacob found himself staring at it the look in his eyes seemed as though he would lunge. Jacob felt himself breathing shallowly, it felt almost like his fangs were moistening. His blackened eyes raked over the deers carcass.

Looking at the blood that was so obviously there. The scent hit his nose strongly Jacob nearly pounced on it. He shook his head shutting his eyes.

"No," he said turning his gaze away from the deer. His body trembled and he could feel his body disagreeing with him. He felt a pain return in him as he felt himself grow weaker. He coughed and felt a sharp pain in his stomach as it contracted.

Edward looked at Jacob, he could see how much he was struggling not to feed. He could see how much his body was suffering, how much he was hurting himself. How crazy this was making him.

"Alright..fine." Edward said. Jacob looked at him with an almost confused look on his face.

That was it? He wasn't going to tell him how much he needed to feed. Or that he _had_ to?

"I told you I wouldn't force you...but I'm not going to let this go to waste." he said kneeling down next to the deer. Jacob couldn't help but look at him as he closed his eyes and sank his teeth into the deer.

Jacob clenched his teeth hard as felt his body surging. The urge to do the same was killing him and getting harder to fight. The sight scared him though and made him feel partly sick. He shut his eyes tearing his gaze from the scene. Images of that horribly night flashing through his mind.

But he couldn't help but feel envy surge through him. Like some sort of inner vampire lust. Envious because Edward could feed when he couldn't. Jacob cringed he couldn't take this!

He quickly turned around and ran off to the house. Edward lifted his head up from the animal and looked over his shoulder to see Jacob gone.

"Your going to get my help Jacob..wether you want it or not."

TBC

_**YAY! im so so so sorry about the mix up in chapters before...if you know what im talking about i literally had this idea and i just LOVED it. Because i had an image of them trying to get jacob to drink blood but him refusing. I'll continue with his blood thing in the next chap but i wanted to spread this out and not rush to much in one chap. Now i hope you guys think that this is not to fast. Because you can see now that edward knows he can't get his forgivness by aplogizing...so he wants to help him instead. By helping him adjust to his life and all that. OKAY REVIEW! I CAN'T UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS...AND I TOTALLY KNOW THE NEXT CHAP WIL BE DONE SOON!**_


	7. Blood and Irony

Jacob lay curled in a ball on his bed. Holding his stomach as it did flips. His head was bursting with pain and he felt a dying urge to sink his fangs into something. The feeling itself scared him.

/_What the hell is happening to me?/_

Jacob kept asking that same question over and over in his head. What was he becoming? It hurt because he had no control over this, and Jacob hated feeling helpless. He cringed again and tightened his grip.

...

Downstairs Edward and Jasper returned.

"So..I take it he didn't feed at all?" Carlisle questioned looking at Edward. Who shook his head.

"No...he wants to though, he was close to when he saw a deer carcass i got." Edward said. "I can hear it in his thoughts that he's having a harder time controlling it."

"Lets just hope it doesn't carry on to long," Rosalie said.

...

Well they did hope, they continued hoping when Carlisle tried to get him to drink again. But sadly Jacob still refused. They tried through out the day but Jacob continually rejected it.

The next day Edward happened upon Jacob again. He was sitting on his bed with his eyes shut and gripping his stomach. He was leaning forward gasping painfully. Carlisle was sitting on a chair next to him with his hand on the wolf's back.

Jacob's stomach was constricting, quite painfully it seemed. Carlisle knew it was because they weren't meant to not feed. His body was going into a complete shock, he couldn't function without blood.

Jacob doubled over again cringing seething through his teeth. Edward frowned looking at him...that was it. He couldn't sit and watch this anymore. Edward felt that since he had broken Jacob...it was his job to fix him.

He watched as Jacob began to ease back slightly laying back down with Carlisle's help. He was still in pain but it seemed to have lessened at least. Jacob could feel the urge increasing to a deadly rate.

Edward looked at Carlisle motioning for him to come over. Carlisle stood up and walked out into the hallway.

"Carlisle..I want to see if I can get him to feed," he said. Carlisle looked at him.

"Edward are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. Edward let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I'm the one who did this..it's my responsibility," he said. Carlisle looked at his adoptive son before nodding.

"Alright if you want to try I won't stop you." he said. Edward then walked past him to the stairs and went downstairs. He looked around for where Carlisle had his blood stash. Once he found it he poured it into a glass and walked back up the stairs.

Edward breathed deeply as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. Jacob made a small sound as he opened his pitch black eyes.

He tried sitting up holding a weak glare toward the older male. Edward looked at him as he walked over.

"Easy now," he said. After all he needed to calm him as much as possible. Jacob tried to form some sort of growl but he winced, and gave up easing back on the bed.

Edward could see that Jacob had grown considerably weaker and was at least not trying to attack him. So far so good it seemed.

He sat down on the chair that Carlisle had been using.

"Jacob I need you to drink this," he said gently. Jacob opened his eyes slightly letting out a silent groan. Edward leaned forward slightly and carefully slid his hand under the boys head to lift it up. Jacob immediately tried to move away from the boys hand.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you," he said. That at least seemed to settle him down a little, enough to let Edward pick his his head up. He then brought the glass up to the boys face. Jacob shut his mouth and tried to lean away from it.

It was amazing that even when he was this thirsty for blood, and this weak he still tried to deny it.

"Jacob you have to drink this alright?" he said. Jacob visibly tried keeping his mouth closed. But his control was starting to fade away again and he allowed the glass to be brought to his lips. Edward carefully tipped it back so that the crimson liquid could slip into his mouth.

As soon as the blood touched Jacob's tongue and slithered down his throat he widened his eyes gasping slightly, Edward quickly took the glass back. So he would not end up spilling it.

Jacob felt his mind buzz suddenly..that taste. It was...amazing. He wasn't thinking all to well now he felt his stomach constrict slightly. He gasped again.

"Alright settle down," Edward said silently to him. Jacob's eyes were half lidded again as he tried to lean forward again. "Just relax."

Edward then carefully brought the glass back to him, Jacob felt his eyes close as he felt the blood slide down his throat again. He felt himself leaning forward again openly drinking the blood from the glass.

Edward felt slightly relieved to see that the hybrid was already drinking it.

"That's better," Edward said silently. He noticed that Jacob was drinking the blood faster then he should, Edward could tell because the blood trailed down his chin slightly, he took the glass from his mouth again. Much to Jacob's disappointment.

He tried leaning forward again to get more but Edward was holding it out of his reach.

"Hey settle down Jacob, its not going anywhere," he reassured. It felt like he was talking to a child almost. He set the glass on the floor, reaching his hand out to wipe off the excess blood that had missed his mouth.

"Try not to drink so fast alright," he said and picked the glass up again. Allowing Jacob to continue to drink. And he continued to until the glass was empty.

"See, that wasn't too bad," Edward said easing his head back down. He could see the blood already taking effect on the young teen. The black in his eyes started to dissipate considerably. But Edward knew he wanted more since there was still black in his eyes, and by the look on his face.

Showing that he was not happy that Edward had taken the blood away from him.

"Don't worry I'll get more okay?" he said. Jacob moaned in reply as he closed his eyes again. Edward watched the wolf start to fall asleep as he stood up and walked to the door.

He let out a relieved sigh that he had gotten Jacob to drink the blood. And better yet he still wanted more. Edward just felt better knowing that he was at least easing some of his pain. After all he had to start somewhere if he wanted to start getting Jacob to get used to him again. And to get him used to his new life.

He walked downstairs and received very anxious looks.

"Well..I got him to drink all of it." he said. Hearing united sighs of relief. "And he still wants more...so that's good I guess," he noted.

"What did you do to get him to?" Emmett asked. Thinking that Edward forced him to.

"..Nothing really..I just told him to," he said with a shrug. Emmett looked shocked since he himself had spent forever trying to get the hybrid to drink it. "I have to go fill this up again though."

He took that chance to go back into the kitchen to refill the glass.

"I just hope I'll be able to keep helping him," he whispered to himself. Wether Jacob wanted to admit it...or wether he even knew it. He needed Edward...and Edward knew that Jacob needed his help. To help him understand all the strange things that were happening to him.

Edward shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts and turned around and started upstairs again.

Once he entered the room he noticed Jacob seemed to be half asleep. But looked a lot better then the last time Edward had seen him. Edward sat down again as Jacob's eyes opened slightly.

Edward repeated what he did before and lifted the boys head up. This time when he brought the glass up to him Jacob seemed more then eager to drink it.

"Thats it," Edward said glad to see that the boy was still drinking it. He took the glass back.

"Hey slow down, your getting more on your face then in your mouth." he noted wiping it off his face again. "Alright just slow down okay."

He continued to let Jacob drink the blood. He smirked slightly, "It's not as bad as you thought huh?" he asked. He found it sort of amusing that Jacob had gone on about how horrible blood was. And yet here he was eagerly drinking it, and unhappy when Edward took it away.

How ironic.

But right now it didn't really seem like Jacob was listening to Edward. He was to focused on drinking the amazing liquid in front of him. He was enjoying it far to much to realize what he was doing really. Or who was giving it to him...it was as if he knew he was drinking blood. And that Edward was giving it to him. But he didn't really realize that at all.

Edward sighed taking the glass back once more.

"Well that should be enough to hold you off for now," Edward noted out loud. Jacob let out a silent moan as he felt his mind begin to clear up a little. Edward eased Jacob's head back down again.

Jacob blinked a few times looking at Edward. Edward noticed that Jacob's eyes had returned to a gold color again. He smiled slightly with a nod, knowing this meant he would be fine for a few days at least.

He noticed that Jacob's gaze was slightly confused and he realized the young hybrid probably wasn't 100% awake yet.

"You should go to sleep," Edward said. Jacob merely closed his eyes and seemed to do just that.

Edward sighed and walked to the door and glanced back at the boy again.

"Ironic indeed."

TBC

_**OMG I totally didn't think that this was all i was going to put in this chap i was going to originally just have edward giving him blood one part of it..but i didn't realize how much room i was making it take up. also i didn't know what else to put. I didn't actually think i'd have this ready on the same day but..oh well better for you all! REVIEW REIVEW! I LITERALLY WILL REFUSE TO POST ANYMORE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! **_


	8. More like a Cullen everyday

Edward walked downstairs feeling much happier knowing that he didn't have to worry about Jacob's blood lust anymore. Well...at least until next time.

"He seems to be okay now, that should hold him over for the next couple days." Edward said mainly to Carlisle.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that now," Carlisle replied. "Now we have to start worrying about transferring him to Fork's high school."

"Oh right..I forgot that we were sending him there," Alice said. "It shouldn't be that hard though."

"It's not that i think it will be hard in that way, but I meant for Jacob." Carlisle replied. Alice frowned slightly at that. "After all...I'm pretty sure he's still upset about the disowning."

They all seemed to sink visibly at hearing that.

"So I think he'll be sensitive about being referred to by a different last name."

"Well...we don't go to school for awhile...so lets just try to get him as situated as possible." Rosalie suggested.

...

Jacob was sleeping soundly it seemed, that was until he mumbled slightly in his sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times he groaned. As he sat up and rubbed his head, he felt...odd. Like he was strangely satisfied for some reason.

That's when it hit him...the aching in his stomach..it wasn't there. Jacob raised a brow in confusion and licked his bottom lip and widened his eyes, when suddenly the taste danced in his mouth. With it bringing back flashes of what had happened.

Jacob gasped slightly letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He raised a hand to his mouth carefully. While familiar touches and pictures flashes through his mind. Feeling the cold hand caressing the back of his head.

The glass held to his lips, the slick red liquid draining down his throat. The feeling of urning and desperation when the essence was taken away. The soft words spoken, the hand brushing against his chin. The utter bliss when the glass was returned.

Jacob took in another deep breath that he felt he had been deprived of. Along with the various pictures two words seemed to be coming into his mind.

Edward. Blood.

The blurry image of his face became clear in Jacob's mind and everything started to make sense. He really _was_ a leech now. What surprised Jacob was that this didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would. He would have thought this would have hurt him as much as being told he was a hybrid.

But it didn't..it was more of a shock then anything...like his disowning. It hurt, but it was almost expected. Jacob removed his hand and sat still for what seemed like forever. Before he felt his shoulders ease down again and the shock begin to wear off.

/_I don't get any of this, I don't know why this is happening. I was turned into a hybrid disowned, adopted, i drank blood..what else is going to happen?/_

And could you really blame him for asking. After all it's not like a lot of 16 year olds had to deal with these kinds of things. Technically not a lot of 16 year old boys would be frozen physically at the age of 16 either.

/_Forever 16...hm..that kind of sounds like the name of a chick flick./_

Jacob noted in his head. He leaned back against the headboard staring at the bookshelf for no reason in particular. His mind began to wander again. Mainly centering around his family..his old one. And how different things would be now.

The truth was he missed them...he missed his pack. He missed his dad. After all how could he not? For the longest time it had only been Jacob and his dad...he worried about him. Wondering if he missed him as much as Jacob did.

He wondered if he'd ever see his pack again. If he'd ever be able to see Seth or Sam or any of those guys. If he'd ever see his dad again. It had been hard for his own pack...the people that he had called his 'brothers', to tell him that he was no longer one of them. And at the same time tell him that he wasn't allowed to see his home ever again.

It's almost like being told that you were adopted. It's something you never see coming, and something you never thought would happen.

He felt his mind drift over to the subject of his new school then. Forks high school...he wasn't all to sure what to expect. After all for as long as he could remember he had gone to school on the Reservation. What would be even harder getting used to besides the school...would be getting called by a different name.

Because he knew he wouldn't _ever_ be referred to as Jacob _Black_ again. He would be referred to as Jacob...Cullen.

Jacob couldn't help but shiver again. It seemed he did every time he thought of his new name. It just felt so...wrong..unnatural.

"Jacob?" Jacob blinked picking his head up.

"Uh, come in," he said shaking himself from his thoughts. Carlisle walked in sitting down next to the bed.

"Good to see you well again, I assume your stomach's been doing better since yesterday?" he asked. Jacob just nodded.

"...How often will I have to do that?" Jacob asked looking over at him. Carlisle looked at him.

"Well it depends, some of us hunt more often then others. Generally we might hunt twice a week..sometimes we go longer." Carlisle said. "It all depends, you should have the same range as us though, but then again you may not."

Jacob sighed, "Oh..alright." he said.

"I'm pretty sure we'll only have you feeding from the glass, for a couple more times." he said. Jacob raised a brow.

"Wait hold up, what do you mean feeding from a glass?" Jacob asked. Carlisle looked at him again.

"Well generally with some newborns such as yourself, we start them out with giving them blood from a glass. We really do this just to get you started and more used it, we only do that for a couple of feedings." he explained.

"Then we have you start going on hunts, to get you use to catching your own food." Carlisle said calmly. "So we should only have you on this system for a little bit longer, and then you should be able to start hunting."

"...You mean like, killing things...so I can get their blood?" Jacob asked carefully. Carlisle paused for a moment. He could tell by the tone of Jacob's voice that he still found the idea quite repulsive.

"Well yes, we'll have to get you used to it at one point." he sighed offering a smile putting his hand on the wolf's shoulder. "I know the idea may seem repulsive to you right now, but trust me it gets much easier as time passes."

"I suppose."

...

Jacob didn't leave his room all that much, so he just sat on his bed reading a book he had found. He wasn't all too sure if he was actually _reading_ it, because he didn't think he was really following anything that was happening in the story.

He widened his eyes when suddenly something was shoved onto his head. He blinked a few times to realize he couldn't see. He realized that someone put a hat on him, the visor was pulled down on his head so he couldn't see much.

He lifted his head up tilting it back so he could see the person in front of him. To see Emmett and Jasper standing there. Jacob blinked in question wondering why the _hell_ they had shoved a hat on him.

"Come on time to get your butt out of this room," Emmett said with his usual good natured self. Jacob blinked again lifting his hand up and moving the hat up so that he could see.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're going to go and play baseball, your coming with," Jasper said.

"Baseball? Uh no thanks I don't really-" Jacob started.

"Oh no don't you think your getting out of this," Emmett said interrupting the wolf. "You can not say no to baseball," he said. He looked as if this was the most shocking thing he'd ever seen.

"And note I said your coming with...that wasn't a request," Jasper added.

"But I really don't-" Jacob stressed again.

"Look you have got to get out of this room!" Emmett exclaimed. "Your going to become a hermit!" Emmett said.

Jacob sighed in a slight annoyance, mostly because he couldn't finish one damn sentence!

"But I just don't want to!" he said. The two boys looked at the hybrid, Emmett looking absolutely shocked that he wouldn't want to play baseball.

"Well you can't just stay here, the least you can do is come with." Jasper said. Jacob sighed, well he _could_ at least go there. Unbeknownst to Jacob Jasper was secretly sending out waves in order to make Jacob more comfortable with the idea.

"Fine alright," Jacob said in defeat.

"Great!" Emmett said. "By the way put these on," he added handing the boy a pile of clothes. Jacob eyed them curiously.

"What are they for?" he asked.

"They're the uniforms we wear," he replied. Jacob sighed and stood up. "Well we'll be waiting in the hall." Emmett said.

"You know you could just wait downstairs," Jacob replied sliding his shirt off.

"Well we just want to make sure that you won't try and run off." Emmett chimed as both he and Jasper walked out. Jacob watched the door close and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah run away...where else do i have to go?" he said silently. He picked up the shirt and slid it on over his head. And proceeded to put on the pants as well, he looked down at himself.

"Hm..." he walked over to the mirror that was on the wall of the room. He looked at himself and tilted his head slightly. "God...I'm looking more like a Cullen every day aren't I?"

He shook his head and walked over to the door and stepped out. Catching the attention of the two other vampires.

"Well looks like Alice was right about the size," Jasper noted looking over the boy. Jacob blinked a few times suddenly. He felt strange for some reason..like he was..lighter.

He winced slightly lifting his hand up and placed it on his temple.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked. Jacob looked at the ground for a moment.

"No..my head just hurts that's all." he said. Both Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances before looking back at the hybrid. Jacob looked at them wondering why he was receiving weird looks from them. "Guys I'm fine it's just a headache."

However their gazes didn't seem to waver. They finally looked away from him and motioned for him to follow them downstairs.

/_Why the hell were they looking at me like that?/ _Jacob couldn't help but wonder in his head. Was a headache that weird to them?

Once they were downstairs Jacob noticed all the other Cullens were wearing the same outfits. For some reason..it made him feel out of place.

"Ah! Do your clothes fit alright?" Alice asked appearing in front of Jacob. Who jumped.

"They're fine," he replied. Alice's face seemed to light up.

"Great! It's so nice to have someone new to shop for!" she said happily. Jacob then recalled Carlisle telling him that Alice had some kind of passion for buying clothes.

"Now Alice we're suppose to make him feel comfortable here, not scare him away," Edward said. Alice looked at him with a pouting look as she crossed her arms.

"I was not scaring him away," she said stomping her feet. Jacob looked over at Edward to see him smirking at Alice. Edward's eyes drifted over to meet Jacob's.

Jacob widened his eyes slightly realizing he'd been caught staring at him and quickly looked away.

"Well that's enough chit chat lets get going!" Emmett said walking to the door. The other's started to follow him as well.

"Is he always so eager?" Jacob asked. Alice looked up at him and smiled.

"You have no idea," she said. She glanced at the teen and latched her arm onto his. "Well come on!" she said pulling him forward. Jacob widened his eyes.

/_It's almost creepy how friendly they're being now./_

Jacob looked up once they were outside. "Um, are you sure it's a good day to play baseball?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. Jacob looked at the group realizing they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well..it's all dark and grey," he said looking up at the sky. From what he knew about baseball, and from when he used to play he knew that the best times to play were when it was sunny out. Normally games were canceled when the sky looked like this.

"This _is_ good weather," Emmett said as if Jacob was stupid. Alice looked at Jacob.

"We always play in this kind of weather," she added letting go of his arm finally. She walked over to the car.

"Yes, after all we can't play when it's sunny out or we'd start sparkling," Jasper said with obvious annoyance of the mention of sparkling.

...

Once they arrived at the field Jacob got out of the car with the others. Jacob looked around at the field and walked over to it.

Truth was he'd never seen this place before in his life, simply because before he'd never been allowed on this side of the boundary line. Jacob felt a hand on his shoulder, which snapped him from his thoughts.

"You know it's okay if you want to sit out for awhile," Emmett said smirking as he set the bag down on the ground that had all the equipment in it. Jacob raised a brow at him.

"Oh..and why's that?" he asked. Emmett chuckled standing up and looked at him.

"Well things do go pretty fast during our games, so you might want to sit out for awhile to see how we do things, it may be a little too fast for you." he said smugly.

Jacob frowned slightly, "What are you saying I'm slow?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Emmett replied turning around to walk back over to the bag. "But we _are_ quite a deal faster then you," he said. Jacob glared at the vampire. Feeling annoyance and anger sparking inside him.

Emmett chuckled leaning down to pick up one of the baseballs. Jacob glared at the ball feeling something swelling inside his stomach.

"_Well we are a great deal faster then you."_

Jacob felt his glare intensifying as the remark rang through his head, he could feel the swelling growing in his chest. Emmett smirked leaning down to pick the ball up when..it moved. The ball suddenly rolled a good foot away from him.

Jacob blinked, Emmett widened his eyes and stepped forward picking up the ball. He looked at the object and shook his head. "Weird."

Jacob raised a brow looking at the ball but winced putting his hand back on his head, feeling a pulsing pain in his head once again.

"Hey..are you alright?" Emmett asked looking over at the wolf again. Jacob closed his eyes as the feeling of lightness in his chest began to return. Emmett raised a brow, "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, my head keeps hurting." Jacob replied. He let his eyes glance at the ball in Emmett's hand.

/_That's kind of weird...why would it have just rolled away like that? There's not that much wind right now..and why the fuck do i keep getting these damn headaches!/_

Jacob let out an annoyed sigh at the last part of his thought. But he decided to ignore the strange occurrence for the moment, thus bringing his thoughts back to the current situation. It was odd that even though he was wearing the same uniform as them, he had the same last name as they did, and that he was living with them too, that he could feel so out of place.

That was another feeling that had been itching him ever since all of this happened. It was just the fact that even though Jacob was currently so similar to the Cullen's he still felt out of place. After all Jacob was now half a vampire, his last name was Cullen, he lived with them, he drank blood, and yet he felt so different.

And nothing felt more awkward then finding yourself in a group of people that you didn't fit in with. Jacob let out a sigh as he saw the other vampires getting ready to begin the game. Jacob decided to sit out for awhile and just watch however.

He didn't feel all that up to actually playing anyways. He was leaning back against one of the various tree's that surrounded the area.

He drew his gaze back to the game that had started, what shocked him was how _fast_ it went though. He knew that vampires were fast but this was _fucking_ fast! Jacob noticed that the scene was making him dizzy causing him blink a few times. He was reminded vaguely of the feeling of dizziness he had received when he recalled Edward bringing him back to the Cullen's house.

Once Jacob felt his eyes ease back into his skull he looked at the game again, now able to see where everyone was on the field. Alice was standing on what Jacob assumed was the pitchers mound, Rosalie was standing on 2nd base. Emmett appeared to be standing in the outfield, and Jasper was up to bat.

Before Jacob could make any further observation his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Jacob your not getting too dizzy I hope!" Emmett called over to him. Jacob looked at the vampire and glared slightly not enjoying the smirk he saw on his face. Sure he may be dealing with a slight crisis right now, with the whole getting used to being in a whole new life, but he still had pride right?

So of course he was going to get miffed when someone challenged his abilities like that. He could feel the heavy feeling growing in his chest again. The swelling in his stomach. He watched as Alice pitched the ball. Followed by Jasper hitting it dead on, and followed the ball intently as it flew across the field.

He could see Emmett tensing to jump up and catch the ball. Jacob felt the feeling become more intense as an idea sparked in his mind.

Jacob kept his eyes glued to the ball, as Emmett jumped up to grab it.

/_Move./ _

"Oof!" Jacob blinked a few times and looked at Emmett who was now sitting on the ground. Jacob widened his eyes slightly and looked over to see the ball sitting a few feet away from the vampire.

Emmett looked absolutely baffled as he looked at his hand and then over at the ball.

"What the hell?" he asked. Jacob could feel the lightness return to his chest as well as the pain in his head.

/_What the fuck just happened? It moved...did I..? No, no way that's crazy..but then why the hell when I wanted it to move..it fucking moved? Could it be a coincidence maybe? Or..did I actually do that?/_

Jacob found himself purely baffled by his thoughts, even though he knew it was impossible _he_ had moved the ball. As Jacob mulled these thoughts over in his mind he didn't notice Edward's gaze on him.

Jacob continued to try to move the ball throughout the game, but only found that it moved when he felt the swelling in his chest. Jacob was now sitting back in the car as they began driving home, still stumped about what had happened.

"I don't get it! I swear the ball kept moving!" Emmett cried out looking at Rosalie, who was sitting next to him. She rolled her eyes shaking her head again.

"Emmett for the _last_ time I'm sure the ball did not move, don't start making up stuff just because you couldn't catch the ball." Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not making stuff up!" Emmett said. "I swear to god it fricken _moved!_" Rosalie rolled her eyes again. Jacob glanced over at him for a moment.

/_Could I really have.../_

Edward was also wondering the same question as he listened to Jacob's thought. But felt it was better to not confront the wolf on the matter at the moment.

Once the group arrived home Jacob found himself quite eagerly going inside and making his way to his room.

/_Why the fuck does my life have to be so fucked up?/ _Jacob asked in his mind. He made his way down the hall. /_I just want to go to sleep and forget about this./_

Jacob stopped in front of the door and reached for the handle.

"Hey," Jacob blinked and stopped when he heard the voice. A frown drew itself on his face, he didn't bother turning around since he already knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked. Edward felt slightly annoyed by the fact that Jacob still had his back to him.

"You were acting weirdly during the game," Edward noted.

"So what?" Jacob asked glancing at the vampire from over his shoulder. He really didn't want to deal with him right now. All he wanted was to just go to his room.

"So, why didn't you tell us you were getting those feelings?" he interrogated. Jacob glared at the elder vampire.

"What the hell are you talking about, it's non of your business!" Jacob contradicted turning around to face the teen.

"Yes it is our business," Edward said firmly. Jacob glared at him again.

"Why the fuck does it even matter! It's just a fucking coincidence!" he snapped. Edward frowned glaring slightly at the younger boy.

"You don't know if it is a coincidence or not," he said. Jacob growled slightly.

"And you do!" he said harshly. "Nothing's wrong with me! I don't need any help from you bloodsucker!" he snapped.

"Stop being so damn stubborn already!" Edward said raising his voice slightly. "I know a lot more then you Jacob, and F.Y.I your just as much of a bloodsucker as I am," he argued. Jacob could feel the tightening in his chest again.

"Just fuck off Cullen!" he said. "I don't want to deal with you right now," he said.

"Well to bad because I'm not going to let you avoid this," Edward said crossing his arms.

"Why the hell do you even care!" Jacob asked.

"Because it's my responsibility to worry about you."

"I'm not your responsibility!" Jacob argued clenching his fists.

"I don't care if you are or aren't you need to go see Carlisle if your feeling like that," he said. Jacob could feel himself trembling as the feeling began radiating from him. It was like the feeling he got when he was about to shift..the uncontrollable frustration and anger.

"No i don't!" Jacob yelled at him. Edward glared at him he was getting sick of the boy's stubborn attitude.

"Yes you do!" he snapped.

"No I don't now leave me alone!" Jacob yelled at him turning to go to his room. Until he felt a hand grab his wrist. Immediately Jacob could see those horrible images of _that_ night flashing through his head.

"Get off of me!" Jacob yelled at him trying to yank his arm away. Edward glared at him.

"No, your going to tell Carlisle about this now!" he said sternly. Jacob snarled at him his eyes flaring with rage towards the older boy.

He felt like he was about to burst..the strange sensation surging throughout his entire body, begging to get out. Edward widened his eyes slightly when he saw the look in the boys eyes.

He could tell something was wrong the light in the hallway started to flicker slightly, and a gust of wind blew through one of the windows.

Jacob snarled at him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted at him. And with a loud,

CRASH!

All of the doors in the hallway suddenly slammed shut on their own. Edward jumped slightly from the loud noise letting go of Jacob's wrist. Jacob growled and walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him as well.

He panted as he felt the rage starting to wear down..as well as the tightening. He groaned putting his hand on his forehead.

/_The headache is worse./_

Jacob sat down on his bed and stared at the ground.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me.."

_**TBC**_

_**OH MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED IT! god i know that this probably sucks a lot and it probably not worth the wait..Im sorry! BUT IT WAS HARD TO WRITE! i kept losing interest in it and today i finally forced myself to finish the chapter. i wasn't not posting because ei got no reviews this was just really hard to think of and write..yeah well im sure you all can pretty much guess what Jacob's power is...don't know..WELL I WON'T SAY IT ANYWAYS! pLEASE REVIEW...and if you can help it don't tell me how bad it is..please. I promise the next chap will be better.**_


	9. When you lose control

The next morning Edward walked downstairs, walking straight for Carlisle's study. He knocked and heard Carlisle telling him to come in.

He walked into the room shutting the door behind him and looked at the older vampire who was sitting at a desk.

"Carlisle...I think something's wrong with Jacob," he said. Carlisle looked up from the papers on his desk. He could hear the serious tone of Edward's voice and his own face seemed to turn serious as well.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Edward let out a sigh and walked to the front of the desk.

"I was listening to his thoughts during the baseball game yesterday, and he was thinking some pretty...suspicious things." he said. Carlisle nodded, a wordless sign for the younger male to continue. "You know all the times that Emmett missed the ball?" he asked.

Carlisle furrowed his brows in question but nodded, wondering where Edward was going with this.

"Every time I heard Jacob telling it to move...I could hear him wondering if he actually did move it or not..and I'm getting suspicious." he said. He crossed his arms. "I confronted him yesterday when we got home..but then again he isn't very fond of me." he said.

"Well when I confronted him he said that he'd been getting headache's lately." he said. That fact seemed to catch Carlisle's attention. "I told him to see you but he kept refusing...and it was weird, he started getting angry..and the lights started flickering," he said. "And suddenly every single door in the hall way just slammed shut...all by themselves," he said.

"..I think your right Edward..there is something wrong with Jacob." he replied. Edward stared at his 'father' for a moment.

"Do you think it's what I think it is?" he asked. Carlisle looked down for a moment.

"I think so...he's already showing signs of development, and the fact he's getting headache's is just supporting that theory more. I'm going to need to see him about it."

Edward sighed, "Again that was my problem, he refuses to believe something is wrong with him, and he doesn't want to see you."

"Well, I'll talk to him when he comes downstairs...and if he refuses I guess we'll just have to resort to force. It's much to risky to just let this go without looking into it." he said. "After all if he is developing...that means we'll have to take extra care when we send him to school,"

"After all we don't know how this will effect him, how dangerous it could be, or if it has some kind of kink in it."

...

Jacob opened his eyes gasping as he sat up. He panted lightly and looked around the room and let out a sigh. He lifted his hand up running it through his hair for a moment.

"I wish that stupid dream would go away already," he said silently to himself. Even though the event had happened probably a little more then a week ago at this point, it was still burning deep in Jacob's mind.

He kept dreaming about it..the images were haunting him. And it was starting to get unbearable. After all how was he supposed to get over what had happened if it kept popping back up. Rearing its ugly head.

_Sharp fangs sinking into his neck, pain surging through his body, the thick heavy scent of blood filling the air._

Jacob shook his head as the images started to come back into his head. He stood up and walked over to the closet. Apparently Alice had gone and got him some more clothes, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

He stripped himself of the uniform that he had forgotten to take off the previous evening. And slid on the pants and shirt.

"It's kind of scary how accurately she got my size..without measuring me." he said looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed heavily as he examined himself, something he found himself doing a lot lately.

All and all he didn't look all that different, except for the eyes of course. And the teeth, but really he didn't look different. But Jacob thought he looked completely different..because he felt different..and truth was that now he _was_ different.

He looked at his eyes again, another thing he'd been looking at lately.

"It's weird, how the hell do the rest of them get away with this eye color?" he asked. After all you'd think _someone_ would be curious of why they had yellow eyes. "Maybe I'm just looking at them too much." he said.

He remembered Leah telling him something like that when he nit picked about his appearance once. She said that the more he looked at himself the more flaws he was going to find.

He sighed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He'd noticed that he still didn't really know where everything was in the house. Except of course for the bathroom, his room, the hospital room, the stairs, and the living room.

Truth be told he wasn't all that used to being in a big house, after all his own house had been small. Hell his old house didn't even have two floors, while he was pretty sure the Cullen's had 3. No one at the Reservation had a large house..they didn't really care. It was just normal for them.

/_You know I've never noticed how long this hallway is.../_ he began glancing around. He was curious why this house even needed this many rooms, since they only had 5 kids technically. And there was no way you needed a hallway this long for that many rooms.

Jacob continued to look at the various doors lining the hall, he reached the stairs finally when something caught his eye.

There was one door at the end of the hallway opposite of the side his room was on. The door to the room was partly open and Jacob could see light coming from the room from the sun outside.

For some reason the room seemed very interesting to Jacob. He wasn't sure why it was like there was something tugging him toward that room. It made him curious to see just what was behind that door.

Jacob found himself just standing there staring at the door at the end of the hall. It was like he just zoned out. He shook his head slightly and broke his gaze on the door.

He began walking down the stairs and winced lifting his hand to his head.

/_Oh right...I forgot about this damn headache,/_ he growled in his head. /_I wonder if Advil will work since I'm technically half dead../_ he wondered in his mind.

Once he got downstairs he was immediately confronted by Carlisle.

"Jacob I need to speak with you," he said. Jacob blinked looking at the vampire.

"About what?" he questioned curiously.

"Well you see, Edward told me that you've been getting headache's," he said. Jacob's thoughts immediately turned bitter and annoyed. He frowned looking at the blonde in a slight annoyance.

"Oh god not this again," he said. "Look I told _him_ yesterday, there's nothing wrong with me!" he said. Carlisle sighed.

"Jacob I'm not saying there's is something _wrong_ with you, I'm merely saying that something might be happening to you," he said gently.

"Shocker there's always something happening to me isn't there? Look I don't need your help because nothing is going on!" he argued.

"Jacob I don't want to resort to force, but if you continue to refuse," he said. Jacob frowned again.

"I'm not intimidated by that, and no amount of force is going to make me go anywhere." he stated firmly. Carlisle sighed seeing that the wolf was obviously not going to comply.

"Emmett, Jasper," he said looking over at the couch where the two vampires were sitting. Emmett sighed and stood up with Jasper following behind him.

"Alright lets go," Emmett said walking over to Jacob who glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. Emmett sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why do they always have to resist?" he asked to no one in particular. He then grabbed the younger boy and with little effort threw him over his shoulder. Jacob blinked widening his eyes to find himself in this new position.

"Hey get off of me!" he exclaimed glaring back at Emmett. Who began walking along with Jasper to Carlisle's study.

"And why would I do that when I went to all the trouble of lifting you?" he asked. Jacob growled at him clenching his fists in frustration. Once the two including Carlisle walked into the study Emmett set Jacob down on a chair.

Jacob looked around...this room was new. There were a lot of shelves...and a shit load of books. Jacob didn't think that he'd ever seen this many books in one place except the library. He heard the door shut and he turned his head to look behind him.

To see Edward and Alice also there. He glared at the group of vampires.

"Alright why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Well you were being difficult," Jasper said crossing his arms. Jacob huffed calming his anger slightly.

"It's just a stupid headache why do you guys even care?" he asked. Carlisle walked over to Jacob.

"Alright I'll explain, you see Jacob a long time ago before we came here." he said. "We noticed a pattern of things..you see both Alice, Edward, and Jasper seemed to get headaches."

Jacob raised a brow when he heard this wondering why this was so abnormal.

"We noticed when they started getting the headache's...things started to happen to them." he said the look on his face changing slightly when he said 'things'.

Jacob felt his curiosity turn slightly fearful, he didn't really like the way Carlisle said things.

"And things began changing...We noticed finally that Edward, Alice and, Jasper all started to get these headache's before they developed their special abilities." he said.

Jacob looked at him, "Special abilities?" he asked.

"Yes, Alice became clairvoyant, Jasper became an empath, and Edward became telepathic." he said. Jacob felt his fear dull slightly.

"That's why we were worried when you started getting headache's," Jasper said currently leaning against the door to the study.

"And it seems, that your starting to get changes as well," Carlisle noted, remembering what Edward had told him. "Jacob have you been feeling different lately?" he asked.

"..Yeah..I started getting headache's and..I keep getting this, light feeling in my stomach." he said. Jacob looked at Carlisle who seemed to be contemplating something.

"Well to be certain of what's happening I'll need you to use your ability." he said. Jacob blinked looking at him.

"Use it?" he asked incredulously. "B-But I don't know how to use it, it just happens!" he said. Carlisle sighed softly.

"I know it's difficult but you have to try to," he said gently looking sympathetically at the boy.

"But I just told you I don't know how to control it, it just happens at random!"

"Well, Edward said you moved the ball yesterday," he said. Emmett jumped up suddenly.

"SO I WAS RIGHT!" he said. Edward glared at Emmett in annoyance.

"Emmett," he said. Emmett looked over at his sibling.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Edward said looking back at Jacob. Jacob looked down for a second.

"But that was a fluke I didn't even know I was doing it..besides I could only do it a few times." he said in distress. "And every time it happened...I don't know I was..angry." he said.

"It was like my stomach was tightening..like _something_ was trying to get out of me." he said searching the floor with his eyes. "It only works then."

Carlisle looked down at the hybrid again.

"I see...well then try to focus on that, try to focus Jacob." he said. Jacob closed his eyes trying to focus..trying to search his head for something. His eyes twitched slightly and he grunted a little when he felt the headache returning.

"I can't," he said in distress. Jacob cringed and he doubled over slightly and grabbed the sides of his head. "Ghh!"

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked in concern looking down at the boy. Jacob clenched his teeth together he could feel his emotions surging. The pain in his head pulsing and the swelling in his stomach growing more powerful.

Jacob's fingers were digging into his head, his eyes shut tightly while he let out several pained noises. The other inhabitants of the room seemed worried as well from the boys behavior.

/_What's going on? What the hell is happening to me!/ _Jacob asked in his head. It had never been this powerful before, the feeling of something dying to get out of him. The surge of something trying to escape. Jacob could feel himself slipping slightly...it was as if he was losing control.

Suddenly the light's started to flicker in the room. Causing the other vampires to look up. A loud crash sound was heard as the windows in the study suddenly flew open. Causing a gust of air to rush into the room.

"Carlisle," Edward said looking at the blonde. Jacob could feel his head bursting with pain making him cringe again.

Tightening the grip on his head, "Ghh!" he said painfully. The feeling was like nothing Jacob had ever felt. It felt like something was bursting..like a great power. It felt like he was slipping like everything was suddenly rushing past him.

Everyone else was looking around at what was currently happening. It was like someone opened a can of havoc! They noticed that some of the books on the shelves started to rattle.

Jacob felt like all havoc was breaking inside of _him_ though. Jacob could feel himself slip completely and everything seemed to run wild making him cringe painfully holding his head desperately as the pain got worse.

The images in his mind seemed to fill his head as soon he felt his control slip.

_Blood running heavily down his neck, an ice cold grip crushing his wrists, fangs embedded into his flesh._

Alice gasped yelping slightly when one of the chairs by Carlisle's desk was knocked against the wall. Followed shortly by the one beside it.

"What the fuck is going on!" Emmett asked.

"It's Jacob!" Alice said raising her voice over the noise. The lights flickered rapidly as wind whipped through the room. Books began flying from the book shelves.

"Ah!" Alice yelped as Jasper quickly pulled her out of the way of a book that was flying at her.

"Carlisle make him stop!" Emmett yelled over the sound. Carlisle looked down at Jacob.

"Jacob that's enough stop!" he said. But it seemed that Jacob couldn't even hear him, he continued cringing.

_Loud screams echoing through the air, the sick scent of blood filling the air, the pain coursing throughout his body._

Edward widened his eyes when he saw the images run through Jacob's head. And he could immediately see everything else that Jacob was thinking.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted causing the blonde to look at him. "This is bad! He's completely lost control of it! He can't stop!" Edward yelled over the havoc that was occurring around them.

/_Make it stop, make it stop!/_ Jacob all but screamed in his head. Books continued flying with impressive force, pages whipping around loud crashes being heard.

"It's getting worse!" Alice yelled currently held by Jasper who was dodging all the objects flying at them.

Edward could hear Jacob panicking in his head and the images continue to race through his head as well.

_Ink black eyes burning with hunger, the loud menacing hiss, sharp fangs exposing themselves._

"Carlisle we have to calm him down! It's just going to get worse if we don't!" he shouted while moving out of the way of yet another book.

"How are we supposed to do that!" Emmett shouted to Edward.

"Anything!"

"Jasper see if you can get him to calm down!" Carlisle said. Jasper looked at the other blonde and nodded. He began sending out calming waves, he could already feel Jacob's intense emotions coursing through the room.

Edward found himself feeling the pain that Jacob was emitting. Because truth be told the images that haunted Jacob hurt Edward just as much as they did him.

Jacob could feel a force pushing against the one that was coming from him. And he felt it overpowering his own.

The other's in the room looked up when suddenly the wind settled down in an instant. And suddenly all the books that had been flying around the room dropped to the floor.

The lights flickered a few more times before returning to their regular position. And the noise that was caused from the disaster finally settled to silence.

Except for the panting of the other vampires in the room. They all looked back at Jacob, Carlisle looked down at the boy putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob are you alright?" he asked. Jacob felt the pain dulling as well as the tightening in his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes as the grip on his head loosened.

"Huh?" he asked his eyes both confused and slightly fearful. He picked his head up a little letting his hands lower as well.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked at Carlisle who's expression was very concerned it seemed. Jacob's body was trembling as he finally turned his head slightly to look around.

What he saw shocked him though..this place was in ruins, it looked as if a stampede ran through here. The chairs were knocked over, the windows were open, tons of books were scattered all over the room.

Papers everywhere, several empty spaces now on the bookshelves. He stared in disbelief as realization suddenly swept through his mind as he looked at the scene.

"Did I do this?" he asked. By the sympathetic looks he was getting he was guessing that the answer was yes.

He looked back at Carlisle who looked at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Oh my god," Jacob said looking at the ground.

"It's alright Jacob, it's obvious that your power is developing and you still can't control it very well." he said. Jacob looked at the ground before looking back at the blonde.

"You mean I'm..." he said.

"Your telekinetic," Carlisle finished.

"Oh shit," Jacob said. "As if my life couldn't get anymore fucked up," he said out loud.

"I have a feeling your power is triggered by your emotions," Carlisle said. "As time progresses you should be able to manipulate your power so that you can control it at will." he said.

"How long will that take?" Jacob asked willing away the trembling in his body.

"I can't predict that Jacob...it all has to do with how it develops. It seems you already have some amount of control over it..but it's still sensitive to how your mood shifts."

"Is it really safe for him to start going to school then?" Emmett asked.

"I want to monitor it...I think we should try to keep it fairly stable. I don't think it will be too much of a problem as long as Jacob doesn't have a complete breakdown." he said. "Are you feeling alright Jacob?" he asked.

"Yeah..I'm just tired," Jacob said rubbing his arm slightly. "Is it okay if I just go upstairs?" he asked.

"Go right ahead." Jacob stood up and walked out of the room. Once the door shut again Carlisle looked at the three.

"Alright, I'm going to need all of you to watch out for Jacob, once school starts again." he said. "Over time it's possible his ability could develop more, and it could cause something like this to happen again."

They all nodded in agreement and started filing out of the room. Edward stopped short at the door however and looked back at Carlisle.

Carlisle still felt a presence in the room he leaned down picking up one of the books on the ground.

"Is there something bothering you Edward?" he asked. Standing up and glancing back at the teen. Edward looked at him.

"No..it's just.." Edward trailed off slightly as he let his eyes drift down, as the thoughts that had been in Jacob's head buzzed through his mind.

Carlisle continued to stare at the boy noticing his sudden silence, and the look in his eyes.

"He was thinking about _it_ the whole time." he said silently.

_**TBC**_

_**ALRIGHT you know as soon as i wrote the last part of the last chap i posted. I immediately had this scene in my head and i was like..might as well write it now. And you know it's like the day before my school starts and i was like no better time to write it might as well have some fun. I really liked writing this actually...and literally when i was imagining this i was kind of thinking of that one scene from Jamanji [AKA greatest film ever] lol because you know when the stampeded comes and shit...so its funny that i had jacob say it looked like a stampede went through LOL. Well alright i hoped you liked it PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and i won't say i won't update unless you give me a certain number of reviews because i know you hate that BUT PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! and if its nto too much..make it a little longer then just 'nice' but im not picky**_


	10. A Somewhat Understanding

Jacob had fallen asleep right when his head hit the pillow. The ordeal had really taken a lot out of him.

Edward meanwhile couldn't find enough peace to even stay in his room. He just kept pacing around, thinking. He wasn't sure why the urge to make sure Jacob didn't get hurt was growing so strong. And what surprised him was that it wasn't even that now, he wanted to be near him now.

He wanted Jacob to stop harboring all those feelings toward him. He wanted to make Jacob stop hurting more then anything. He let out a sigh and walked out of his room into the empty hallway, and began making his way down the hall. He stopped in front of Jacob's door and opened it and stepped inside.

It seemed Jacob was still sleeping. To Edward's relief, he looked down at the young hybrid.

/_Why do I get these urges every time I see him, am I just guilty?/_ Edward wondered in his head. Jacob moaned softly in his sleep causing Edward to freeze. Jacob moved his head slightly before once more settling.

Edward let out a sigh of relief, after all it would be hard to explain to Jacob why he was standing there in his room like that. He had the increasing urge to be near Jacob lately, but then again he felt Jacob was his responsibility so maybe that was why he wanted to be near him.

/_Why do you make me feel this way?/ _he asked.

...

The next morning when Jacob awoke..there was something..odd about his room it seemed. Although he wasn't sure what it was he shrugged it off. It wasn't to much longer until school would start again, and Jacob would be starting there as well.

He let out a sigh running his hand through his hair again. He wished he could close his eyes and open them again and find himself just laying in his bed at the Reservation.

/_I wonder if dad is doing alright...I hope he's okay. I wish I could see La Push at least one last time./_ Jacob knew however that he was forbidden to enter La Push ever again. He closed his eyes at that thought.

He wondered if he'd ever even see any of his pack members again. Even if he did see them it was unknown how they'd treat him now. Jacob wasn't sure if he'd be able to take his pack calling him a leech.

He sighed heavily and stood up walking out into the hallway. He started walking down towards the stairs and felt his attention drawn once more to the door at the end of the hall.

He really wanted to know what was in there. "Maybe I could.." Jacob muttered under his breath. He shook his head though. He walked downstairs to see Edward and Jasper conversing at the foot of the stairs.

The two looked over at him once alerted of his presence.

"Hey you have to come hunting with us," Jasper said. Jacob looked at him.

"Why? I thought I wasn't going to have to do that yet," he said.

"Yes, but Carlisle says that it's not good for you to be cooped up in the house all day." Jacob contemplated arguing but figured that they weren't really giving him a choice.

"Fine but I'm not killing anything if that's what your implying," he said crossing his arms.

Jasper shrugged, "Suit yourself." Jacob followed the two outside.

/_To think this is the one thing I thought I'd never be doing in a million years./ _After all Jacob would never have thought for a second, that he would be hunting with vampires.

"We'll catch up with you Jasper," Jacob glanced over at Edward when he heard him. The blonde nodded and ran off in the other direction. And once again Jacob was alone...with Edward.

He side glanced at Edward cautiously and inched away from him. Edward looked at the wolf.

"Jacob I don't bite," he said. He immediately regretted saying it when the look crossed Jacob's face. "Sorry, that was a poor choice of words I suppose."

Edward sighed and started walking with Jacob at a fair distance beside him. Jacob continued to keep his gaze on Edward. He wasn't really ever relaxed around him...he was tense.

Finally Jacob couldn't take the silence anymore, "Why are you trying to get me to forgive you so badly?" he asked. The words fell out of his mouth, even though Jacob hadn't really meant to say it out loud. Edward glanced at him.

"Look Jacob, I'm going to be alive for an eternity, and technically so are you. And that means we're going to be in the same house as one another for an eternity." he stated. Jacob raised a brow at the teens reasoning. "And because of that, I'd rather not have any enmity between us. I don't want this to hang over my head for forever."

"You know I told you I can't help the way I feel about you," he said silently.

"I'm not trying to rush you," Edward said in reply. "But I will admit it's sort of annoying that you think that this is _all_ my fault."

Jacob looked at him and glared slightly. "What do you mean not _all_ your fault?" he asked.

"Well it's not as if I had any control over what I did...If I was conscious enough of my actions, I would have never attacked you."

"Yeah but you still did."

"And I apologized for it." Edward added. Jacob huffed slightly.

"And I told you before sometimes sorry's just not enough, just because someone says their sorry doesn't make it go away." he said looking down. "Even though someone apologizes it doesn't make it hurt any less...I mean sure we always so 'its okay' but we don't really mean it half the time. In our heads we're silently wishing for the person to trip and fall."

Edward raised a brow..it didn't even sound like Jacob was talking to him anymore. "Yeah, I guess I understand that."

Jacob looked over at him, "Oh and how do you know that you know what I mean." he interrogated.

"Jacob, I'm 108..I think I've dealt with a few more tragedies then you in my life." Jacob frowned in an annoyed manor.

/_Wait...am I actually talking to him? What the fuck I shouldn't be talking to him!/_

"Why not?" Jacob jumped when Edward said this. He quickly glared at the older vampire.

"Stay out of my head!" he said defensively. Edward merely looked back in front of him.

"You know it's not like I can just turn it on and off." Jacob grunted in reply. "School starts soon." Edward said offhandedly. Truth be told..trying to talk to Jacob or be within a foot of him always made everything extremely awkward. It was like the air got really thick.

"Yeah so..." Jacob didn't know why the vampire was trying to make conversation with him. After all it was obvious there was too much tension between them.

Jacob saw the other stop suddenly and Jacob already knew what that meant.

"I don't want to stick around for this," Jacob said walking over to a tree and easily climbed up on the various branches. And seated himself on one of the higher branches. Edward grunted slightly in acknowledgement.

Jacob blinked when in a blur Edward was once more out of sight. Even though he didn't like the guy he did have to admit he was fast as hell.

Jacob found himself looking around with a bored expression...he had to admit he still didn't really like being alone in this forest very much. Because he still had some bad memories from this place.

He heard a 'thud' and looked down to see a deer laying there. Jacob looked down at it when Edward walked out beside the beast. Edward looked down at the kill before looking up at where Jacob was seated.

"Are you going to want any of this?" he asked. Jacob once more couldn't contain himself from making that slightly scowling face.

"Bleh!" he said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite," he muttered silently as he turned back to his prey and kneeled down by the doe's neck. He could feel Jacob's eyes staring at him.

He leaned down so that his head was hovering mere centimeters from the throat. Jacob stared at him, he could feel anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach. It was the odd feeling of when it was something you really didn't want to watch, but you still watched it anyways.

His eyes went rounder when Edward exposed his fangs, he could hear his breath hitch involuntarily in his throat. If he had to name the thing that scared him the most about Edward, it was most definitely his fangs.

He widened his eyes when Edward sank his teeth into the prey. Jacob felt extremely sick then, the images of _that_ night flashed briefly into his head. He lifted his hand up covering his mouth as he stared in horror and disgust at the scene.

It felt as if he just might throw up from watching this, but he could feel a hint of yearning as well. Although the scent of blood that now drifted through the air disgusted him, he found it tempting as well.

Edward heard a soft thud behind him as he lifted his head up. He looked behind him to see Jacob standing there staring at him. He knew the look well, horror and disgust. Jacob slowly removed the hand covering his mouth.

There was a mutual silence between the two of them for a moment. Just staring at each other, like they were saying everything with their eyes. It was almost in that exact moment they had a somewhat..mutual understanding.

Like the feelings of both of them were expressed to each other during that silent stare. Jacob finally broke the trance like state and looked the other way.

"You...gave me the blood..didn't you?" Jacob asked silently. It was like he had just had a silent realization, even though he pretty much knew this already. But now it seemed it made much more sense for some reason.

Edward remained silent however while keeping his gaze on the younger boy. He knew that the question was more like a statement then an actual question.

"You remember that huh?" Edward questioned. He wasn't sure if he had expected Jacob to remember the incident or not. Since at the current time Jacob had been pretty out of it.

"I remember enough of it." he replied quietly. "But you were the one who gave it to me weren't you?" he asked. Again his question was said more like a statement.

"Yes I was," Edward decided to reply with. "I don't understand why that really matters though."

"...Your just..not the one I would have expected it to be." Jacob said silently.

While what he really was saying was, '_Your not the one I expected to act that way.'_

"I see." Edward replied.

"I mean after all your not the person I would have expected them to let be around me, to do that." Jacob said. Even though was he was _really_ saying was, '_I wouldn't think you would be the one to volunteer to do something like that.'_

Edward made a slight grunting noise as he stood up, finally breaking his gaze on Jacob.

"You'd be surprised about all the things you don't know." he said letting his voice linger slightly. Making Jacob wonder just what exactly had Edward meant by that statement. Jacob watched as Edward walked past him keeping his distance.

"What are you trying to imply?" Jacob asked furrowing his brows slightly. Edward smiled lightly glancing at him for a moment before passing him.

"That's for you to decide." he said. Jacob blinked watching the vampire walk off.

/_Why did he have to reply in a way that says so much, and yet reveals absolutely nothing!/ _Jacob asked. He frowned slightly as his mind wondered about what Edward had been implying.

He sighed and started walking after Edward.

/_I wonder if Jasper is sending out more of those calming waves that they were talking about,/ _Jacob found himself wondering, since he had just had an..actual conversation. One that did not express malice with the person he was supposed to hate with every fiber of his being.

Jacob let out another soft sigh at that thought.

_/That must be what it is./_

_**TBC**_

_**OKAY yes i know this was kind of short and wasn't really anything but i wrote that last part and i was like..that's a good ending to this chap so i made it do that. yeah i got back from school and decided to make this up. I thought this would be a nice chapter to show that Edward is really trying to make Jacob comfortable around him again. And they sort of are getting to a point where jacob feels less bitter towards him. so what do you think was jasper doing it? Lol whatevs though thank you so much for reviewing more by the way. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MORE IT ONLY MAKES ME WANT TO TYPE MORE!**_


	11. Relief

Jacob had managed to avoid contact with Edward for the rest of that day. It was just going to be even more awkward to be around him after having that conversation. The fact he had an _actual _ conversation was strange enough.

Jacob tried to focus on other things to keep his mind occupied. And guess what he started thinking about...yep you guessed it the mysterious door.

He didn't even know why _that_ room in particular seemed to be so intriguing to him. After all..what was so special about _that_ room. Why not any other room in that house? Jacob laid awake in bed that night...for some reason he didn't feel tired at all.

"God!" he groaned. He had no desire at all to fall asleep and it bugged the crap out of him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was half a vampire now though. They didn't sleep right?

/_Well I'm obviously not falling asleep anytime soon...school starts day after tomorrow. I wonder what it's going to be like./_

He wondered how much different it would be from his school back at the Reservation. It couldn't be that much different right? After all school was school. Jacob let out a sigh and rolled onto his side.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as I think..." he said. Trying to think positively..that was definitely something he hadn't done in awhile. Jacob sighed again closing his eyes and tried to fall asleep while thinking of the upcoming troubles that the next day might bring.

Jacob didn't sleep the rest of the night.

...

The next morning Jacob found himself standing right at the stairs...staring at that door. He was torn in between wether to just ignore it...or to see what was in there.

But Jacob's curiosity was getting the best of him at this point. It was like it was taunting him! The door was just open a crack allowing light to come through but not enough for him to see anything.

Jacob sighed, "Alright I'll just see what's in there," he muttered to himself. With this decided Jacob made his way to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the door.

He could feel the anticipation building inside of him, he quickly glanced around making sure that he was alone. He then wrapped his hand around the handle and opened the door with a soft creak.

Jacob blinked when he looked at the inside of the room. He stepped inside the room. This was...not what he expected. The room wasn't very large there a window on the opposite side of the wall the door was on. What drew his attention was the large black grand piano in the middle of the room.

Jacob eyed the piano and blinked again, "...A music room?" he asked silently.

"Yes it is."

Jacob widened his eyes and jumped out of his skin gasping. He whipped around quickly to find Edward standing in front of him in the doorway. Jacob panted slightly glaring in frustration at the vampire.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" he yelled at him. "God! Don't do that!" he said feeling his heart still beating rapidly from the near heart attack Edward had given him. The vampire had his arms crossed leaning against the door frame and smirked slightly.

"Sorry," he said. He pushed himself from the doorframe and stepped toward the wolf. "What are you doing in here anyways?" he asked raising a brow. Jacob looked down opening his mouth.

"Uh..I uh..." Jacob looked to the side trying to find an explanation.

"I didn't catch that," Edward said looking down at the shorter male. Jacob frowned.

"I wasn't doing anything." he said in defense. Edward looked at him.

"Oh you weren't." he said knowing he was lying. "You know it's rude to go into other people's rooms without asking." he said. Jacob tensed when he said this.

"Oh..this is _your_ music room." he said. "Look I was just curious about what was in here is all." he said.

"Mm-hm" Edward mumbled walking to the bench in front of the piano and sat down. "You haven't even seen half the rooms in this house have you?" he inquired.

"..No.." Jacob replied glancing slightly over his shoulder. Quite frankly he didn't want Edward in the same room with him if he couldn't see where he was.

"I'm not going to attack you," Edward said interrupting Jacob's thought.

"Ugh I told you to stop reading my thoughts Cullen!" he said in annoyance. Edward glanced at the boy offhandedly while letting his fingers run over the piano keys.

"And I told you I can't stop reading them." he contradicted. Jacob sighed in aggravation.

"And I told you before that I'm just not going to be okay with you for a long time." Jacob stated.

"I know." Edward replied. Jacob frowned slightly looking at the floor.

/_God damn it how does he manage to stay so calm!/ _Jacob asked in annoyance. He was just getting tenser and tenser staying in the room with him.

"You know I'm not forcing you to stay in here." Edward said glancing at Jacob sensing how uneasy the wolf was getting.

Jacob just grunted and walked out of the room. /_That was weird...why the heck does it seem he's always where I am anyways?/_

Jacob shook his head trying to shake himself of the thoughts that kept eating at his brain. In his head he was going insane being in this house. There had been one other thing that had been bugging him on top of all the rest of this.

And that was the question of wether or not he would be able to shift. Jacob knew he was still half a werewolf but wether he was still able to shift was uncertain. For all he knew his ability to shift could be gone.

If he wasn't able to shift...then Jacob would literally go insane. He couldn't let his new found 'power' get out of control again. So he needed some way to let everything out...something to do so that he wouldn't go crazy!

Jacob let out a sigh resting his head against the wall. The thought of losing his werewolf ability made his stomach feel queazy.

When he shifted he felt so much...better. Felt so much more comfortable..free. Like everything was just let loose.

/_I have to know...I have to know if it's possible anymore./_

Thats what Jacob decided...he had to know...if he didn't..he'd surely go insane.

...

Jacob waited till nightfall when he snuck out of the house. Well...at least he thought he went out undetected. But little did he actually know that Edward knew everywhere Jacob went.

Jacob sucked in a breath as he glanced around himself. So far so good.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief and crept off of the porch and into the forest. Jacob found himself horribly tense...nothing but _awful_ memories came from walking in this forest at night. He shuddered when the image of those..._ink black_ eyes burned into his head.

Jacob inside was going crazy already he_ needed_ release...he _needed _to shift so badly. Jacob continued to walk through the forested area until he reached a small clearing.

Jacob came to a stop and looked around to find himself alone. Jacob looked at the ground for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Come on...please.." Jacob whispered out loud. Praying, that he would be able to shift. He needed to feel whole...like he..belonged somewhere. The pack might have taken his family..his name..his home..but he'd be damned if they took his abilities as well. Werewolf was still partly his species and he'd be damned if they took that too.

He clenched his fists feeling his lip quiver slightly, he shut his eyes tighter.

"Please..please," he whispered out the desperation leaking into his words. Jacob felt a burst in his chest and felt he familiar feeling of his body changing.

Bones and skin morphing, he let out a grunt as his body hit the ground. Jacob opened his eyes and felt the warm feeling consume him, he closed his eyes curling against himself happily.

/_Oh thank god...thank god./_ that was all he could think. It described everything perfectly.

For the first time in a long time...Jacob felt...at peace. He felt warm and..well he felt whole. Like he belonged at least..he was just so happy to have something that he remembered.

Jacob opened his eyes again and lifted up his head. It felt so _right _being back in his wolf form. He let out a breath through his nose as the breeze ruffled his russet colored fur.

/_At least I still have this...they may have banded me from my pack...but they can't take this. As long as I still have this..I can live. This is all i need./_

Jacob hauled his large form off the ground he wobbled slightly on his four legs. He whined silently from the pain in his legs. He was vaguely reminded of the very first time he shifted..he felt a similar feeling when he first stood up then too.

Jacob wobbled slightly again before finding his balance once more. He hadn't shifted in so long, his body felt awkward being back in his wolf form. Usually he shifted every day or every other day..so maybe a little more then a week without it was a long time.

The large wolf lifted its head up so it was staring up at the star dotted sky. Jacob breathed in the crisp night air and let out a long drawn out howl. With it letting out everything that he felt..and all that was haunting him.

And it felt amazing.

The howl rang throughout the forest..and everything that heard it could feel pity for the creature causing the noise. Jacob heard the sound dissipate as he lowered his head slightly.

He tilted his head back again letting out another howl cocking his ear back and let all his feeling seep into the sound. His instincts were bursting forth after being sheltered for so long. And they told him to do the one thing that would make him feel better.

Howl.

And so that's what he did. And that's what he continued to do, he howled..and howled. Each note harmonizing with the other. The noise holding hidden messages within them. Feelings. And Jacob loved every single minute of it, because with each howl that he made, the more feeling he got out. The more he was relieved of. The better he felt.

Unbeknownst to him in the far off distance of the forest a lone figure leaned against a tree. Golden orbs peeked out through half lidded eyes, the distant howl whispered through the air around the figure.

"Who'd have thought something so simple, could relieve someone so much."

A silent sigh escaped the figure's lips as the golden eyes closed for a moment. Before reopening again.

"Then again..you really haven't had much relief from anything lately."

The figure said softly, the figure's eyes continued to stare forward, appearing to be listening to the howls. As if understanding their hidden meanings.

Once more the eyes closed before opening again. Before stepping out of the shadowed area of the tree's coming into the light that the moon provided.

The light bounced off of Edward's pale skin in a way making it gleam more of instead of sparkle. He let out a soft sigh again letting his eyes drift up to look at the star lit sky.

"Have you Jacob?"

_**TBC**_

_**YES! okay i haven't updated in awhile and that's because i've had school..haven't had much inspiration..and also i got strep throat and wasn't on my lap top. But i got this in my head and i planned to write this before i'm a little rusty so don't hate me. This wasn't really anything big but this is a big thing for Jacob because it shows that 1..he can still shift. And 2..well i don't relaly have 2. But it's ind of like now Jacob can kind of get a little better and a little mroe comortable because he had someone familair to him finally. And guess what will happen next chappy...YOU GUESSED IT**_

_**JAKE WILL GO TO FORK'S HIGH SCHOOL !**_


	12. A Secret is Revealed

After awhile longer Jacob finally stopped howling. Feeling tired and for the moment pacified at the least. He knew he didn't have the same aching pain in his stomach as he did before, and that was good enough for him.

Jacob finally lowered his head for the last time letting the howl die down in his throat. He let out a silent sigh through his nose and laid down on the ground once more. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his snout against his fur fondly. He loved the feeling..the feeling it gave him. The smell the warmth everything.

He wrapped his tail around his body and for a moment just laid there. Curled in a ball. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could..because in the morning a whole new jungle awaited him. One that would surely be treacherous and dangerous.

He sighed softly again before picking his head back up and stretching his limbs out. He yawned and shook his fur out.

And in less then a second all his fur was gone..and there stood a very human Jacob Black...or Jacob Cullen to be precise.

Jacob sighed and untied the pants from his leg and slipped them on. He stood back up on his feet and looked up at the sky again.

"Wow..I actually _do_ feel a lot better now," Jacob noted. He was glad for that fact. At least his anxiety was soothed for tonight. Jacob looked at his feet for a moment before turning around to walk back to the house.

"..I should probably go back home and try and get some sleep," he said aloud. And then something was triggered in his brain. "Home..." he said silently. He hadn't really ever referred to the Cullen's house as _his_ home. And it had never crossed his mind.

And Jacob was starting to realize...that _was_ home. It wasn't that that fact made him sad or anything..it was more like a revelation. Like finally realizing..that that was his home.

"..Home.." Jacob said silently again.

Over these weeks so many things had changed. Never in a thousand years would Jacob have thought this would happen to him. Truth be told, even after these weeks...the memory of what had happened didn't really go away. And it wasn't like Jacob was completely okay with everything now.

But however..it stung less then before. It was odd to think that Jacob had no idea what might change next.

Jacob finally found himself at the porch of the large house. He looked up at the house in thought for a moment. Before he let out an almost..accepting sort of sigh.

"Home.." he breathed out, and walked inside.

...

There was a faint chirping sound of birds outside. Jacob let out a soft moan as he could feel himself waking up. He opened his eyes and sat up and looked around.

Morning.

Jacob frowned when another realization came to his mind.

"School," he said under his breath. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to it. Although it was kind of similar to the feeling of after summer break is over, and having to go back to school.

Jacob closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He forced himself to get out of bed.

"Well...there's no avoiding it I guess." Jacob said to himself. He walked over to the dresser that was against the wall and rummaged through the clothes Alice had gotten him. He got dressed putting on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

He let out a sigh again and he raked his eyes over himself in the mirror. He never took all that much consideration to how he looked before this. But after his change it seemed he always had to look at his reflection..just to remind himself this is what he looked like now.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he asked. The door creaked a little as it opened to show Alice standing in the doorway.

"Oh..sorry I just wanted to see if you were awake yet." she said. Jacob looked at her and looked back in the mirror. Alice raised a brow as she looked at the hybrid.

"Wait..is that what you're wearing for your first day of school?" she asked. Jacob looked back at the pixie girl.

"Yeah..why?" he asked. Alice immediately shook her head.

"Oh no," she said walking over to the taller teen. Jacob blinked in question. "No no you are not wearing that." she stated.

"What? Why not?" Jacob asked wondering why he couldn't wear this.

"No no I will not let you," she said. She then looked the younger boy up and down. "There is no way you can go to school, looking like _that_, your first day." she said. Pointing to his outfit. Jacob looked down at himself again.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked in a baffled tone. Alice just shook her head as if this was really bugging her.

"No, okay go and sit down," she said. Pushing past the boy causing Jacob to stumble a little before he sat down on the bed.

Alice started making her way to the closet.

"Wait what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I..am going to make this right." Alice said. Like she was a woman on a mission. Alice then began tearing through the clothes she had gotten him. Jacob sat there with a slightly confused expression...mainly because he didn't understand why his outfit was such a big deal.

Meanwhile Alice was grumbling, "Men, you wonder if they even have a fashion sense," over to herself.

Finally, Alice stood up again, "A-HA!" Alice turned around to Jacob with a pair of faded jeans along over her arm. In one hand she had a long sleeved white shirt and in the other was a black vest.

"Here put these on." she said handing him the apparel. Jacob looked at it for a moment.

"But I really think I should just wear-" he began.

"Now!" Alice commanded making the wolf jump.

...

After about 10 minutes Jacob had finally put on the outfit Alice had picked out. Alice smiled giddily looking at the boys clothes.

"Ah perfect!" she said excitedly. "Come on we should go downstairs everyone's probably waiting."

Jacob glanced in the mirror before following the pixie downstairs.

"We're ready now!" Alice said as she made it down the last step. Jasper glanced over at Jacob noticing the clothes he was wearing.

"And I see you've gotten yourself a new dress up mannequin." he said. Alice made a face at this.

"I'm only making you all look better," she said in defense marching out to the car.

...

Jacob seemed tense the entire drive to the school..little did he know there was something waiting for him there.

Emmett finally parked the car in the parking lot and everyone got out.

They started walking up to the building.

"Oh shit," Edward said. Emmett looked curiously at the vampire next to him, who was staring with wide eyes in front of him.

"What?" Emmett asked. Edward made a small motion with his head making Emmett look up and also widen his eyes.

What he saw was Bella standing near the curb.

"I completely forgot about Bella," Edward whispered. Bella immediately noticed them as they walked up.

"Hi Edward!" she said but blinked. "Jacob?" she asked in surprise. Jacob looked up but kept his eyes slightly down.

/_Oh crap..Bella..oh no this isn't good./ _Jacob thought panicking in his mind. Edward glanced at the boy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um...I'm transferring here." he replied quietly. Bella looked at her friend.

"Really? I thought you went on the reservation..did something happen?" she asked. "And hey why are you by the Cullen's?" she asked raising a brow.

Jacob opened his mouth trying to think of some explanation. But a man rushed up to the group before Jacob could say anything.

"Oh there you are, here's your class schedule and welcome to Fork's high school." the man said greeting him.

Bella looked at the man, "Um I think you made a mistake Jacob's last name isn't Cullen, it's Edward's." she said.

The man looked at her, "Well that's not what it says on his form." he said looking at the sheet in his hand. Bella looked at him oddly.

"Well your form must be wrong then." she countered.

"Look it says Jacob Cullen on his forms, we didn't make any mistake." he said. "Well have a nice day." he said walking off.

Bella immediately looked at Edward as if she was interrogating him.

"Edward..the form _was_ wrong wasn't it?" she asked her eyes burning a whole through him. Edward looked at her.

"Well.." he started. Bella glared at the vampire.

"Edward_ why_ is Jacob's last name Cullen!" she asked looking at Jacob. She gasped when she finally got a good look at him.

Bluntly stating it she was shocked. She stared at his now amber eyes and his fangs. Jacob looked at his long time friend and looked down again in shame. Her reaction was anything but comforting for him.

"Jacob...your..your a-" she stuttered. Edward quickly grabbed her hand.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second." he asked. Quickly leading her away from everyone else and stopping at the side of the school, which was empty.

"Edward!" Bella said angrily. Edward looked at her.

"Look Bella it's not what you think." he said attempting to calm her down. She growled at him.

"What do you mean not what I think! Jacob's a fucking VAMPIRE!" she nearly yelled at him Edward winced at her tone.

"Sh!" he replied. Edward looked at the brunette. "Well technically no...um..technically he's only..half a vampire." he said hesitantly. Sort of in a beating around the bush way.

"What do you mean half!" she asked keeping her voice hushed but still sounding quite furious.

"Well..he's half werewolf..and half vampire." he said uneasily. Unsure if Bella was going to try and murder him any time soon.

"Half.." she said. Her eyes still locked on Edward's and continuing to glare at the vampire.

"Yeah.." Edward looked at the angry human in front of him. "He's..a hybrid." he finally said.

Bella stared at Edward and then looked past him at Jacob who was still standing there. She saw Alice walk up beside him saying something that she couldn't make out. Alice had her arm hooked under one of Jacob's, she saw her give the wolf a smile leading him into the school.

Bella looked half confused and half worried she returned her stern glare at Edward after the pair had disappeared from her view.

"Edward what's going on." she asked. Edward hadn't even planned what he would tell Bella, quite frankly Bella hadn't even crossed his mind. He had completely forgotten about her, he had gotten so caught up with Jacob and everything else he forgot about Bella.

"Bella.." he started when the bell to the school rang loudly. Edward glanced back and then at Bella who was standing there looking at him expectantly. "Look..I'll explain everything later okay?" he asked.

Bella didn't seem satisfied, "Edward," she started. After all this was about her best friend. She thought of Jacob as a little brother...and now that she knew Jacob was suddenly a hybrid. She wanted to know what the fuck was up.

"Bella I can't explain it right now I'll tell you after school alright?" he asked. Bella remained silent for a moment but let out a sigh finally.

"Fine..and you better have a good explanation for all of this." she said walking past him.

...

Jacob meanwhile was on edge, as it turned out he was in the same homeroom as Alice and Jasper were.

But thats not what set him on edge..it was the anxiety that the event this morning had caused him. He had totally forgotten about Bella...what would she think of him now. What would she do when she found out what had happened?

It was all making him worry.

The school in general seemed pretty okay to him, it was set up a lot differently then the one on the Reservation. After all that one had also been smaller.

Jacob found himself staring at the sheet of paper he had been given that morning most of the day. Since said paper was his schedule. Alice helped him find most of his classes however.

Another thing had happened to him that morning as well. In his first class, English, he had been sitting at his desk when the teacher called on him. It had gone something like this.

The teacher, Mrs. Maldeski, looked up from the book in her hand.

"Mr. Cullen would you read the next passage please." she said. Jacob;however, kept looking at the book.

"Mr. Cullen?" she said again. But again Jacob didn't reply. Because Jacob wasn't used to his new last name...so he had no idea that the teacher was calling on him.

Mrs. Maldeski frowned in annoyance. "Mr. Cullen." she said slightly louder this time. Again Jacob didn't notice. She sighed again. "Mr. Cullen." she said louder.

Jacob blinked slightly, in his head wondering why the heck this person wasn't answering the teacher. Thats when it hit him.

He picked his head up at the realization, "Oh sorry," he apologized quickly.

That had been embarrassing. Jacob let out a sigh as he ventured to his next class which was Science. Or technically it was called Chemistry but whatever.

The teacher gave them a lab to do, Jacob picked up a pen writing his name at the top of it but stopped. Realizing his hand was about to make a capital 'B'. He looked at the paper for awhile before writing down Cullen.

Jacob groaned silently rubbing his head school seemed ten times as stressful as he remembered it being. Thankfully he made it to lunch without dying however.

And lets just say they added one more person to the Cullen's table. Jacob found he had no appetite though...he hadn't had much of one for awhile now. He assumed this was one of the side effects from his transformation.

"Your not eating?" Rosalie asked looking at the wolf sitting next to her. Jacob being shaken from his thoughts glanced over at her.

"Uh no.." he trailed off.

"You haven't been eating." she said.

"I'm not hungry.." Jacob replied. This was a new statement for Jacob...mainly because he was normally always hungry.

Emmett glanced at Edward who was next to him, "How'd it go with Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I told her I'd explain after school;however, I can't come up with a good way to tell her." he replied. Edward had been racking his brain all morning but couldn't find something to tell her.

"Why don't you just tell her bluntly...you bit her best friend in the world and ruined his life." Emmett said plainly. Edward glared at the other vampire.

"Thanks for that." he said sarcastically. "Besides not only does that make me feel bad, but if I say it like that Bella will freak out." he sighed heavily. "Any way I tell her she'll freak out..because no matter how I tell her the words 'I bit him' will still be there."

"Well look at it this way..the worse she can do is get mad." Edward shook his head.

"No..she'll hate me for this." he corrected. "Actually 'hate' isn't strong enough more like despise."

"Yeah but..she's just a human..you'll get over it right?" Emmett asked. Edward sighed again rubbing his head.

...

"So Jacob how was your first day?" Alice asked with her arms wrapped around one of his own. Jacob shrugged slightly.

"Okay I guess.." he said trailing slightly. Bella was standing by the stairs of the school waiting for Edward but found herself watching Jacob. This didn't make any sense at all.

It seemed that Alice was taking a liking to him though.

Jacob himself had just decided to go along with the way Alice hung on him. Since generally she was hanging on one of his arms..he just got used to it.

"Edward." Bella said when she noticed him walk out of the school. Edward frowned slightly as he walked over to her.

"Alright..lets go somewhere more private okay?" he asked Bella agreed. The two of them began to walk from the school grounds toward the forest. The walk was silent and tense neither of the teens prepared to say anything to the other.

The situation itself made the air ten times thicker around them. After a few more minutes of awkward silence they reached the forest.

Edward stopped by a tree and sighed for the fifth time that day.

"Alright Bella...there's no easy way to tell you this." he said. Bella looked at the vampire questioningly.

"See...what happened was..I had been hunting at night, and my blood lust got a little out of control." he said silently. He didn't enjoy recalling his horrible mistake from that night. "And..I..I..couldn't think straight," he said with difficulty.

Bella looked at the pale teen curiously wondering where he was going with all of it.

"And..." Edward gave a defeated sigh finally. "Bella." he said looking straight at her.

"I bit Jacob." the words fell out of his mouth.

Bella widened her eyes gasping slightly. A rush of emotions surged through her. Anger, confusion, fear.

"I took him back to have Carlisle look over him...things started happening..and we found out that Jacob had turned into a hybrid." he said looking down. Bella stared at him.

Not believing what she was hearing from him.

"When we met with his pack..they..." he paused again. "Exiled him and banned him from La Push." he said.

Bella stared continuously at the taller male.

"Our family took him in..and he's been living with us ever since then." he finished.

Bella cleared her throat slightly, "When did this happen?" she asked her voice shaking relentless of her attempt to keep it still.

"..A little over a week ago." Edward replied silently. He lifted his eyes to her face again.

"I'm sorry Bella...I never..ever meant to attack him." he said apologizing. "It was an accident..I never wanted this to happen.." he trailed off.

"It was my greatest mistake." he said silently lowering his gaze again.

He didn't bother looking back at Bella's face..he already knew what it would look like. He could smell the salty scent of tears and could feel her gaze on him.

Edward stayed completely still as he heard the sound of her running off.

"It was my greatest..mistake Bella."

_TBC_

_**OH!MY!GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! AHHH! well i had been wanting to write this for a long time and i finally forced myself to finish writing all of it and i swear i had been thinking of one of these scenes since the summer. but I have been really busy with school and not having the inspiration to write BUT I FINISHED IT! So now does everyone get why i didn't mention Bella at all? Yeah...makes sense doesn't it? Lol well i really hope you like it so as you can see bella found out! DUN DUN DUN! and what will happen now?...You tell me I'm not sure what to write..so please give me any suggestions you have i could use the help REVIEW!**_


	13. Listening,Playing,and Knowing

Jacob found himself zoned out on the ride back to the house. He was thinking too much about Bella...surely Edward had told her by now.

He wondered what she'd do.

Jacob continued to watch the scenery fly past him.

/_Bella...will you reject me too?/ _

That was the only thought in his mind. Would she, just like his pack had. He breathed out silently leaning his head against the window. He wasn't sure if he could take losing something else. He just couldn't take any more rejection.

He was getting so sick of change.

He felt the car halt to a stop in front of the house, Jacob stepped out of the car and made his way wordlessly to his room.

And he didn't leave once he got there.

...

After what seemed like ages of standing there Edward finally began walking home. There was nothing he could do...going after her would be stupid, there was nothing he could say or do to comfort her.

It seemed to Edward that he was suddenly hurting so many people.

And there was nothing he could do to make it better.

Edward sighed shaking his head, "How many more mistakes am I going to make?" he asked.

...

It seemed like it took even longer to walk all the way home. Once he finally found himself trudging up the front steps into the house he was greeted with silence.

He sighed heavily again. He walked upstairs heading down the hall to his room, to find Alice standing there like she had been waiting for him.

Edward walked up to her and the short vampire only glanced at him.

"How'd it go with Bella?" she asked.

"...Just how you'd expect it to go I guess," he replied. "How is he?" Edward asked.

Alice was silent letting her eyes drift down for a moment, "...Better..but I think seeing Bella's made him worse." she replied. "Jasper says Jacob's been getting more anxious since he saw Bella this morning."

Edward merely nodded to her. Edward stepped forward opening his door when he felt a hand grace his shoulder halting him.

"Edward...I think it would be good if you played the piano tonight.." she said letting her voice linger momentarily. Edward stayed still as he felt the hand slide off his shoulder and heard the sound of her footsteps.

/_The piano?/_ he asked.

...

That night Edward sat in his room debating with himself.

/_Should I play the piano?/ _ he asked. He had been unaware of Alice's reasoning for that statement. But he knew that if Alice had suggested it there was a good reason behind it. Edward stood up and made his way to the music room at the end of the hall.

He creaked the door open to see the light of the moon shining down on the grand piano like it always did. He walked over to it and sat down on the bench staring down at the keys.

...

_Jacob cringed as he fell to his knees panting heavily he quickly scurried to his feet; however, and started running again. _

_The tree's around him seemed to be getting closer the air growing thinner. Now it even felt like the leaves were trying to trip him as he ran. _

_Jacob once again tripped and fell on his knee's and cringed. He began to get to his feet when he was tackled back to the hard ground._

_The powerful force keeping him down felt like dry ice. Jacob's eyes shot open his eyes wide and frantic. He stared into cold black eyes that almost seemed to swallow him up._

_He could hear his bones cracking under the force and the feeling of knives cutting into his neck, and blood spilling forth. Screams echoing through the sky. Everything stained red._

_Blood..everywhere bleeding and never ceasing to feed the creature feasting on it. _

_So much blood...so much that he couldn't breath._

_The taste of death on his lips..._

Jacob gasped his hand wrapping around his throat when his eyes finally snapped open. He panted roughly sitting up.

He swallowed slightly looking around his room. He closed his eyes for a moment putting a hand on his damp forehead.

"Haven't had that dream in awhile," he whispered to himself. He frowned sting down at his bed.

"God," he groaned silently falling back on the bed. There wasn't any way he was going to sleep now.

He sighed heavily shutting his eyes as if trying to erase the memory of the dream all together.

Jacob opened his when he heard something drift through the air.

"Huh?" he asked sitting up in his bed.

/_Piano.../_

A melody from a piano was softly drifting through the air. Jacob looked at the wall of his room remembering the piano he had seen in the music room.

Edward's music room...

The melody was oddly...calming to Jacob for some reason. He continued to stare in the direction he knew the song was coming from.

He looked down then and laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling of the room.

Just listening.

And Edward just kept playing. Letting his fingers run over the keys that he was so familiar with. Letting the song drift through the house as it did on many nights.

And Edward only stared at the keys and played.

And all the while Alice sat on her own bed in her darkened room. Her face lit only by the light coming in from her window. She sat there silently with her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

As the melody drifted to her ears as well.

And all she did was sit there...with a knowing expression in her eyes.

And she just sat there...knowing.

_**TBC**_

_**Okay i know it's very short but i wanted to have this in there as you can guess yes i hinted that alice had a vision of jacob having the nightmare and edward playing the piano which is why she told edward 'it would be a good night to play the piano'. So yeah! Well i know it's not much but i couldn't really add anything since the last thing was a perfect end for a chap. So yeah i just made this short and i'll start a longer chapter after this. Oh and by the way when I wrote this i was watching the very end scene of the movie 'Gypsy 83' the ending song is so pretty. Well anyway REVIEW!**_


	14. School days

That night Jacob didn't sleep, but it wasn't really a bad thing. Every time he was about to fall asleep..he wanted to keep listening to the music instead.

But by the time morning came the music had long since stopped.

Jacob sighed as he forced himself to roll off of the bed. Jacob looked at his clock that read 6:00 AM.

He moaned softly rubbing his head and wandered over to his closet and glanced through it. He knew he better pick a good outfit or else Alice would most likely drag him right back up here to change it.

He settled on a pair of blue jeans a white t-shirt and a black hoody. Truth be told he was nervous...he knew Edward must have told Bella. He wasn't ready to face her.

He walked over to his door and began making his way down the hall. He kept his eyes on the ground and kept ringing his hands.

He needed something to keep his mind occupied, just anything to help him not think about Bella.

Once he made it down stairs he noticed a significant lack of a certain vampire. He also noticed that everyone had worried expression on.

"Oh good morning Jacob," Esme said sweetly as ever masking her own worry. Jacob looked at her in question.

"Hey.." he muttered out. He raked his eyes over everyone else in the room again.

Alice was pacing back and forth with her cell phone pressed against her ear, she let out a defeated sigh closing the phone again.

"She still won't pick up.." she said.

"Bella?" Jacob asked suddenly. Alice picked her head up looking at the hybrid.

"Um..no.." she said looking back at him. "I..I was talking about someone else." she said.

Jacob kept his gaze locked with the shorter vampire never once faltering. She sighed finally.

"Yes..Bella." she said in defeat. Jacob looked down trying not to look as sick as he felt. "It's nothing to worry about Jacob really." she reassured.

"And where is _he_?" he asked glancing at her.

"Oh..he..uh decided to walk to school today."

...

After they finally made it to school themselves Jacob found himself wandering just as far away as he could from the rest of them. He didn't see Bella anywhere, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jacob was brought back to reality however when he felt something shove him against the lockers causing him to trip and drop his book on the floor. He groaned looking down at his sprawled out books and began gathering them back up.

He glared up at the person who had shoved him, well technically three people. The one in the middle had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was taller and had a bigger build then the two next to him. The one on his right had a medium build brown hair and brown eyes. And finally the last one on the left looked like he had about the same build as the one on the right he was slightly shorter then the other two boys, making him about Jacob's height. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

The way they were standing gave Jacob the impression that they were the 'We rule the school' kind of type. And from what Jacob could tell just from looking at them the blonde was the leader, and the boy with the dark brown hair was second in command.

And the blue eyed one was the runt.

Jacob finally stood to his feet again keeping his gaze on the tallest one.

"So _your_ the new kid huh?" he asked. Jacob chose not to answer and remained silent. "_And_ your a Cullen," he said as if this was pathetic. Jacob frowned attempting to walk away.

"Just leave me alone," he said stepping past the trio. The blonde growled and grabbed his shoulder slamming it back on the locker. Jacob glared harder at him.

"You don't walk away when Im talking to you," he said glaring back. Jacob felt the comment make his blood boil.

"Look I said leave me alone alright." Jacob repeated but felt the hold on his shoulder tighten again.

"Your a smug bastard aren't ya" he asked. Jacob glared harder at him wanting nothing more then to rip his mouth off. He could already feel his stomach tightening up like it had before.

"Is there a problem?" a voice interrupted. Jacob blinked breaking his glaring contest to look over at Jasper who was standing there looking at the other blonde.

Jacob glanced at the vampire and back at the other male. Jasper's amber eyes stared challengingly at him. The other blonde forced a smirk letting go of Jacob's jacket finally stepping back with his group following him.

"Course not." he said not breaking his stare with Jasper. Who in turn kept his stone hard gaze. Jacob took this chance to walk over by the other Cullen instead of continuing to stand by the lockers like a moron.

"Then perhaps you should get to class Butch." he said keeping his voice as firm as his expression. Jacob watched the blonde who Jasper had called Butch give a chuckle looking back at Jacob again.

"You really got a double freak this time didn't you." he said earning snickers from his group as they walked off to the other side of the building. Jasper finally turned around motioning for Jacob to follow him as well.

Jacob noticed that most everyone had gone to class already, he remained silent glancing at Jasper noticing that he was glancing over his shoulder at the trio who was walking away.

"What were you doing around them?" he asked finally.

"Nothing..the blonde idiot just tripped me." he said. "Who are those guys anyways?" Jacob asked glancing behind himself as well.

"Oh there just the school bullies is all," Jasper said finally drawing his gaze away from the trio. "They think they run this entire school because Butch is the schools star football player." he said with a sigh. "The other two are his lackeys Trent is the second in command and Clive is third." he said.

"Thought so," Jacob murmured out.

"I would stay away from them if I were you," he warned as they walked into their class.

...

Well that's what Jacob tried doing, avoid them, but that wasn't as easy as he thought. Especially when the person your trying to avoid seems to be drawn to you like mosquitos to sugar water.

Jacob sat down at the lunch table with an aggravated sigh. Rosalie looked at him raising a brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Those three idiots is what's wrong." he replied glaring across the room at the three of them.

"I told you they were trouble." Jasper replied.

"Well then I guess trouble is just drawn to me then!" Jacob said in a frustrated manor.

"..Try and ignore them," Rosalie said poking at her food. Alice looked over at Jacob again.

"Yeah, if they keep bugging you tell us..they only like to pick on us because we look different." she said comfortingly.

Jacob sighed and poked his food with his fork.

...

Well after what seemed like forever the final bell rang. Alice glanced over at Edward who had been utterly silent the entire day, and pulled him aside before he could walk off.

"Edward.." she said. Edward looked at her silently. "I've been trying to call Bella all morning.." she said. "And she wasn't at school today.."

"..I know," Edward replied.

Meanwhile Jacob was only trying to get out of this school as fast as he could.

/_Just a few more steps./_

He said in his mind. Jacob suddenly felt a sharp yank on the back of his jacket. He cringed when his back was thrust against the hard brick wall.

He glared up at Butch all he wanted was to go home.

"Now you don't think we're letting you go now do you Cullen?" he asked with his hand gripping tightly around the collar of Jacob's shirt.

"That's what I was hoping," Jacob said through his teeth. One of his hands was latched onto the others wrist. "After all don't you have something better to do, like perhaps getting a face that _doesn't_ scare small children." he growled back.

Butch snarled at him, "I'll teach you ya wise ass!" He raised his fist and brought brought it down with impressive force for a mortal.

"AH!" Jacob cried out feeling his head slam back against the wall.

This caught all the other Cullen's attention. Alice ran over to where she heard the sound and gasped kneeling next to Jacob who was sitting against the wall hunched over with a hand pressed against his face.

Jacob could feel his head swimming and his stomach doing flips.

"Jacob are you okay?" she asked. Jacob opened his eyes to find that his eyes had gone blurry and it just made him feel sicker. He moved his hand slightly to see the blood on his hand and running from his nose.

The others rushed over to see what was going on.

"Oh no..your bleeding," Alice said in a panicked voice. Jacob could also feel panic swelling in his stomach as well. Because since he was bleeding right at his nose...he could smell it. His breath faltered as he caught the scent he opened his mouth.

He could feel his mouth moistening and the instinctual urge to sink his teeth into whatever was bleeding out. He blinked a few times trying to shake himself out of it but it wasn't working. Alice quickly ripped part of her shirt and pressed it against the boys nose making Jacob groan.

But was glad that it seemed to cut off the smell;however, it wasn't making his head feel any better.

Edward glanced down at Jacob and widened his eyes vaguely when he saw the blood, not to mention how out of it Jacob looked. Making Edward assume he bashed his head. His eyes immediately narrowed towards the blonde mortal.

He grabbed the front of his shirt and without thinking socked him.

Hard.

The other Cullens looked slightly shocked when Edward did. Butch fell backwards from the force of the impact. He stumbled slightly with his hand pressed to his nose as he stood up glaring at Edward.

"You better watch it Cullen..you" he said and glanced vaguely at the other vampires crowded around them. "And your freak family." he said. Leaving with the other two.

"Jacob?" Alice asked again keeping the cloth pressed firmly against his nose. Jacob blinked and groaned silently it felt like the back of his skull just got cracked.

Edward waited until he lost sight of the three and then looked back at the problem at hand. He looked down at Jacob.

"You sound like you have a concussion," Edward muttered. After all from what he was picking up in his thoughts it sounded like complete jiberesh to him.

"Oh they must have really banged your head hard," Alice said.

"Well lets just get him home and have Carlisle look at him," Rosalie said helping lift Jacob to his feet while Alice kept the cloth on his nose. Preventing the scent from reaching him.

"Jacob are you okay?" Alice asked again. Jacob found that he was at least better enough to nod in reply. "Keep holding this on your nose okay." she said. Letting Jacob hold it there instead of her.

...

"Well, nothing too serious," Carlisle noted turning off the pen light. "Just a mild concussion and some bleeding."

Jacob sighed removing the cloth form his nose which had finally stopped bleeding.

"Now how exactly did this happen?" Carlisle inquired looking at the others who were standing there.

"A guy kicked the crap out of me because he doesn't like me," Jacob said wiping his nose of any remaining substances. "I don't get it, he should've broken his hand when he did that." Jacob said.

"Well, I would think since your body is still adjusting to the various changes of your DNA, that it's possible your body will become weaker and more susceptible to viruses and other injuries." Carlisle explained.

"Great..just..great." Jacob said standing up. And began walking to the stairs.

"Oh come on Jacob ..it's not that bad." Alice said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is, it is definitely that bad!" he said continuing up the stairs not bothering to look back at her.

"But Jacob," she started.

"No, I just hate my life right now, I just want to be alone." Jacob said disappearing up the stairs followed by the sound of his door slamming.

Alice sighed in defeat.

"Do you think it's possible that he'll ever adjust?" Rosalie asked looking at Carlisle for an answer.

The blonde only sighed shaking his head, "At this point, I really don't know."

**TBC**

**Wow I know normally i never update this fast but hey i did lucky you i just had this idea and GASP Jacob's getting bullied! DUN DUN DUN! I just HAD! to add some school drama don't worry..Jacob's gonna have some revenge. lol well i hope you liked it i know i enjoyed having Edward punch the shit out of Butch...I literally don't' know why I named him that..it was the first name that popped in my head and I couldn't' think of calling him anything else but that afterwards. So yep well I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! Come on I'm ALMOST at 100 reviews! And remember if I do get a HUNDRED reviews..well I guess i'll just have to do something ultra special! SO REVIEW!**


End file.
